Cool
by Talkpillow
Summary: Elsa was her name. Elsa of Arendelle, the Queen of Arendelle at that! Anna found her lying next to her this morning, sleeping soundly as if it had always been that way.- One shot, Elsanna AU
1. Chapter 1

Anna thought it over in her head.

She hadn't been drunk, she hadn't gone out and she definitely hadn't eaten anything that wasn't out of her usual diet. She recalled coming home, grabbing a t.v dinner and popping it into the microwave. Staying up for reruns of 'How I Met Your Mother', mindlessly scanning her phone for updates on her Facebook and then heading to bed.

Yet, come morning, she woke to a woman in her bed.

_"Not just any woman.."_ Anna thought, eyeing the blonde from across the table as she sipped her vanilla flavored coffee. _"A Queen..from another dimension."_

Elsa was her name. Elsa of Arendelle, the Queen of Arendelle at that! Anna found her lying next to her this morning, sleeping soundly as if it had always been that way. She had bright blonde hair, creamy white skin and a braid that fell down across her shoulder. She dressed funny and not in a medieval knights and dragons time sort of way. Her dress was literally made out of sparkles and ice. Freaking _**ice**_! Yet she had the audacity to stare at Anna as if she were the odd one.

_"Maybe I am.."_ Anna thought, throwing her head back as she sighed angrily. _"Maybe I am crazy?"_

As she came back up, sinking low in her chair with a grumpy look set firmly on her face, Elsa stared at her with her eyebrows arched up. Unsure why Anna was doing what she did. She had nothing but confusion in her eyes since she woke up, nearly icing Anna to the bed as she realized she wasn't where she was suppose to be. Wherever that was, Anna having no idea where Arendelle resided.

"So..let me get this straight.." Anna asked, stretching in her seat. "You...are Elsa of Arendelle, a Queen with magical powers that can freeze anything that you so please.."

The woman nodded, pursing her lips together.

"And you have no idea how you got here?" Anna gaped.

Elsa raised her hand then, as if she were going to correct her. "I have a slight idea." She breathed, sounding much too adorable after their crazy morning.

"Oh yes, apparently there is some idiot named Hans who was engaged to marry your sister.."

"Who I believed was you."

"Who you believe was me.." Anna repeated, "And you think he's behind this..yet you have no recollection of how you got here?"

Elsa nodded once more, "You see my dilemma."

"Of course...of course." Anna forced out a laugh. "This happens every day in New York!"

"New York...?"

Anna sighed, "It's basically the same thing as a kingdom..only louder and full of assholes."

Elsa's cheeks burned at her words, possibly because of her crude language, looking down at the coffee that sat before her. Barely touched even though Anna had filled it with a peppermint flavoring, thinking she would enjoy it.

"So how do you expect to get back?" Anna asked, finishing up her third helping of the black liquid all too soon. "I don't suppose my bed is just a portal you can fall asleep in and just wake back up in Arendelle."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

That was what Anna feared most, that the Queen didn't know how the hell to get back to her own time and place. "Shit...now what?" Anna grumbled, scratching the back of her head. She eyed the Queen slowly, hoping to get an idea just by looking at her. Ultimately making it a terrible decision as the woman started to frost the table under her glare. "Augh, wait don't ruin the table!" Anna gasped, trying to wipe the frost off, making matters worse as Elsa looked frightfully startled. Sending snow tumbling across them both.

"I'm...sorry.." Elsa whimpered out.

Anna felt her teeth chatter and terribly wished she hadn't decided to wear shorts and a tank top to bed.

"It's c-cool..." Anna shivered, feeling her bones freeze,

"I know..the ice and snow are very cold"

"No I-I mean it's-s cool."

"I know...?" Elsa repeated, looking hurt.

"No...I mean it's alright...c-cool means alright-t."

Elsa didn't understand and Anna, too cold to explain, let it go.

"W-well, at least the cold has jump started my br-br-brain...I know who to call!"

* * *

An hour later, Kristian agreed to meet them at a Starbucks a block away from Anna's apartment. Kristian was her best friend since middle school, he was a bright guy when it came to solving problems. Anna was sure he'd at least attempt to help them.

The red head New Yorker quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a green tee, searching her closest to the very back to find something for Elsa. The dress, as lovely as it was, would have to go. Anna took at least ten outfits from her closest, shoving them into the Queens arms with directions on how to put them on as she showed her to the bathroom.

Elsa, who looked quite unsure of herself, reluctantly went inside and closed the door behind her.

Anna waited at the door, furrowing as she heard zipping and snapping from beyond the wall. A frustrated sigh, clothes tumbling to the floor and eventually a small click as the door opened up and the woman stepped out. Looking completely ordinary in Anna's favorite Blue Avengers tee and white shorts.

"Is this fine..?" Elsa said, pulling at the shorts. Trying to conceal her long thin legs.

"Yup, let's go!" Anna smiled, giving her a thumbs up and taking the Queen by the wrist.

They had taken hardly a step outside of her apartment before Anna realized that she as well as the young woman didn't have any shoes. Stepping awkwardly here and there, ice spilling across the wall.

"Put a lid on that, icy!" Anna commented, pointing to the wall.

"What?"

"Control your powers please, that's not usual in my time."

Elsa looked as if she were going to comment on that, changing her mind quickly as she pressed her lips together.

Anna retreated back into the apartment, throwing her closet open once more and digging through her shoes. Praying Elsa wore the same size. She returned to the door with at least seven pairs falling through her fingertips and dropping around her and Elsa as she tried her black slip on's. Much too big. Anna knew none of her other shoes would fit then.

"Flip flops it is then.." Anna sighed, grabbing her yellow flip flops she usually saved for a trip to the pool.

Elsa flinched as she put them on, eyes looking horrified at the make.

"Come on!" Anna said, shoving her feet into the black slip ons before taking her by the wrist, unable to allow her to grow used to the sandals. Especially if Kristian was waiting for them.

Anna had never seen someone so frightened of the world as Elsa was.

The Queens eyes stared wide eyed at everything that had passed with such awe and wonder that Anna believed her eyes would bust out of her head. "She's definitely not from around here.." Anna thought, allowing the blonde to cling tightly to her arm, not even minding that she was sending chills down her spine. "As long as it's not down the street.." Anna chuckled to herself, never realizing the path of sleek ice that followed the two each step of the way.

"About time...what's up?" Kristian called, clicking his phone off and shoving it into his pocket. "You said it was an emergency."

Anna sighed, about to speak, but the woman next to her beat her to it.

"Kristoff!" Elsa smiled, "You're here!"

Kristian blanked, unsure if the strange woman had just misused his name or if she actually believed he was this 'Kristoff' guy she knew.

"It's a long story.." Anna groaned, "But first things first..this is Elsa."

"Kristian...not Kristoff." Kristian said, smiling warmly at Elsa as he nodded his head.

Elsa's smile faded, looking disappointed. "Oh..so he's not actually Kristoff..you aren't dating my sister Anna." Elsa asked, motioning to Anna. Only calling her this Ah-na girl Anna was supposed to be.

"Ah-na?" Kristian laughed, "And..ew no..we definitely aren't.."

"Wow okay it's not that gross!" Anna defended, looking cross.

"It is when I've been your best friend for years now." Kristian countered back, "Plus you turned out to be gay as fuck..like I'd even have a chance now."

"Gay?" Elsa asked, causing Kristian to roll with laughter.

"Damn Anna is this girl for real, I'm not sure if she's girlfriend material for you?"

"No and we're getting off topic!" Anna snapped, shoving the man toward the door. "Go on, we have a lot to tell you!"

An order of three iced caramel lattes, a quiet booth in the back and a dragged out detailed story later and Kristian was looking as if he had stepped into the twilight zone as he stared at Elsa's fingertips, watching snowflakes dance around them. Anna feeling quite smug that she could prove the man wrong after he called them bullshit.

"There, see...not lying!" Anna said, tapping Elsa on the wrist.

The Queen clenched her hand close and they melted away, disappearing before their eyes. The magic still shining brightly in Kristian's as he leaned back in his seat.

"Shit..." He sighed.

"I know.." Anna laughed, "I have no idea what we're gonna do."

"So sex must be like really crazy for you?" Kristian asked, howling in pain as Anna kicked him right on his right knee. "Ouch, the hell?"

"Don't think I won't aim towards the middle next time!" She snapped, feeling her face blush red at the same idea. Trying to be civil in front of Elsa who was already uncomfortable.

The man rubbed his knee, grimacing as he eyed Anna. "Yeah got it, she's your find.."

"I...I'm no ones find.." Elsa spoke up, fiddling with her fingers. "I just want to get home."

"But we have no idea how to do so...we don't even know where Arendelle is!" Anna explained, watching as Kristian rubbed his chin.

"Why does that name sound so familiar..?"

"Arendelle?" Both girls said at once.

Kristian nodded, "Yeah.."

Anna felt like Arendelle was familiar to her as well, as if she had heard it somewhere in a story long ago. It was the kind of name that stuck with you once you heard it, like Atlantis or the kingdom of Troy. Anna even thought she had heard of it on the news once, a special segment of some..

"Give me a few days.." Kristian said suddenly, taking his drink in his hand and getting up from his seat. "I've got to head to class, but I think I'll have your answer once it stews for awhile..." He smiled, bowing his head to Elsa. "Nice to meet you Queenie, seeya later!" .

Elsa inclined her head, the faint trace of a blush seeping to her cheeks as the man turned around at the door.

"Oh Anna, can you walk Steven for me?" Kristian called, giving her a thumbs up as Anna waved him off.

"Steven...?" Elsa asked, seeming to compare the animal with someone from her time. "The reindeer?"

Anna laughed, shaking her head, "Nah...the dog."

* * *

After giving the pit bull Steven a nice walk around the park, Anna had Elsa back at the apartment. It seemed exhausting to take it all in, the city, the changes in people and dynamics of it all. Anna felt exhausted herself, watching over a magical Queen from an unknown land was hard work. And it wasn't even three yet.

_"Three..." _Anna thought, looking up at the clock as it read two fifteen in bright neon letters. _"Why am I suppose to remember three..."_

"Ah...I mean Anna.." Elsa called from the other room.

Anna quickly forgot the clock, walking into her living room of her shabby apartment to see the Ice Queen sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and staring at her phone as it vibrated.

"Is it alive...?" Elsa shuttered, her eyes growing wide as it beeped.

The red head dove for her phone as she saw ice slice across the couch, nearly busting her phone. Which she was still paying for.

"Careful!" Anna scolded, "Just cause your afraid of it..doesn't mean it's bad."

Elsa took her words, forming them over in her head. She didn't look hurt that Anna had scolded her nor did she seem angry, just mindful of them.

"Look.." Anna sighed, coming down to Elsa's side and showing her the phone. "It's a device to talk to people..it's completely harmless..here." She explained, putting the phone in Elsa's hand. She watched as the Queen held it as if it were a newborn baby, frightened she would drop it. But gradually, with a little help from Anna, she held it more properly. "See, it's fine!" Anna laughed.

Elsa smiled, bringing her other hand up to cover her lips.

"Here..watch this.." Anna beamed, going to the side of the phone and pressing the camera.

The Queen nearly threw the phone then as she was startled by her own self looking back at her. "W-what...it's...its me?" Elsa gasped, making the most adorable faces into the phone. Surprised it was copying her every move. "What is this magic...?"

"Not magic..just.."

A flash went off and Anna jumped as the camera noise went off, making Elsa truly drop it this time as she scurried back and ice shot around them.

"Sorry!" Anna squeaked out, picking up the phone. "My bad...I forgot to tell you about that feature.."

"Feature..?" Elsa said, her voice strained.

"It takes your picture on camera mode..." Anna said, pressing a few buttons to get to her photos. "See?"

Elsa casually moved forward, eyeing the phone as if it were suddenly going to explode.

"See, that's you...and that's me...God it's your first selfie and you look fucking perfect...?" Anna teased, confusing Elsa at the term 'selfie'. Still making her smile all the same.

"So it's...cool.." Elsa said, touching the phone with her fingertips again.

"What..?" Anna laughed, realizing right after that. "Oh yeah...it's very cool."

They continued to explore the phone until three came and went, then Elsa wanted to know about the t.v and the bedroom light switch, the shower and even the game system. The woman was full of questions, some Anna didn't know exactly how to answer, still willing to try as much as she could. They were just getting to the Internet, that in itself the hardest concept to explain to Elsa, when the doorbell rang.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, looking up at the ceiling. "A bell?"

"Pretty much..." Anna laughed, moving out of her chair. "Don't move..I'll be right back..and don't click anything!" She reminded her, watching as the woman nodded firmly in response. Earlier she had left her alone at the computer to get drinks, only to come back to several pop ups and ads clouding the desktop. Anna was still wondering how the girl had managed to sign up for a free year supply of some foreign magazine as she went to answer the door. A strong smell of cologne filling her nostrils as she did.

Behind it was a man, dressed in a nicely fitted tux and holding a bouquet of roses in his arms. Although he dressed and smelled nice, the man at the door looked nothing but nasty as he glared at Anna with his bright green eyes.

"I was **sure** by the fourth call you'd somehow feel bad enough for me that you'd at least send me a courtesy text...but even that's above you, isn't it Anna?" Shawn spat, throwing the roses down and making Anna curse as she remembered her three o'clock appointment. Her date with Shawn.

Date was taking it far. This wasn't a date, it was more of a sympathy greeting between a woman who had discovered sexuality and her ex boyfriend who couldn't stand the idea of the word no. Anna had only agreed to it because it was public and so she could officially break it off with him. As if the man hadn't figured it out the first five times.

"Shit..." She muttered

"Yeah shit Anna!" Shawn yelled, "Why'd you stand me up?"

"I got distracted, I'm sorry."

"Your always sorry!" Shawn spat, throwing his arms up in the air. "How can I believe you anymore?"

Anna rolled her eyes, letting the man waste his breath. Getting angry over something Anna had simply forgotten to do. _"You'd think after how long he has known me he'd actually try and remember how forgetful I am.."_ Anna thought, staring at the man as he threw his tantrum.

"So what..you're just done with me?" He begged.

"I've been done with you." Anna snapped, stamping her foot. "Don't you get it?"

"No Anna I don't get it.." Shawn yelled, stepping dangerously close to her comfort level. He knew better than to threaten her, but Anna could see it was coming. "You were with me for months..everything was going fine and suddenly you just switch sides..I just don't get it Anna, I really don't."

"Anna..." A voice whispered out, causing both Anna and Shawn to freeze right in the middle of their argument.

Anna turned to see Elsa moving slowly over toward her, unable to see the man clearly in the doorway, still picking up that she was in trouble. A shaky, yet confident, hand reaching out towards her.

"Are you alright..?" Elsa asked.

"Who the fuck is that?" Shawn asked, looking absolutely disgusted. "Are you kidding me...you left **me** for that shit?"

Anna wasn't sure if it had been the stressful day, the way Shawn was yelling at her or the fact that Elsa was standing behind her now, shaking in her worries for the girl, but Anna felt an anger broil in the pit of her stomach. Like fire, fueling her heart as she gripped the doorknob.

"Take a fucking hint Shawn, don't ever come back." Anna snapped, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

A month later, Elsa was still living with Anna while they waited for Kristian to find them an answer about Arendelle or anything that could help Elsa get back to the time she came from. At least pinpointing any sort of explanation as to why she had arrived in their time in the first place.

But as time went on, Elsa learning more about their world and Anna willing to teach her everything she possibly could about it, the more Anna was starting to hope they never found an answer.

She had grown used to Elsa being around, much more than Anna had ever thought she would. She lived for their talks at the end of each work day, found her absolutely adorable as she presented her most recent discovery of simple every day tasks like turning on the television or explaining how she had discovered how to type her name on the letter clickers (The key board as The rest of the world called it). Even late at night when Elsa had once taken Anna's bed alone while she slept on the couch, now they shared the bed together. And Anna didn't even mind the frost the woman occasionally left on the pillows.

So when Kristian came bursting into her apartment one afternoon, a sheet of paper held firmly in his hand with news of Elsa's old life, Anna was hardly thrilled.

"Arendelle...isn't another dimension...in fact..its history!" Kristian beamed, slapping the paper down.

"History?" Anna asked, lazily taking another bite of her Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. Her eyes drifting over to Elsa as she ate her own bowl of Cheerios, a smile wide on her face.

"Norwegian History actually..which is odd...because how did Elsa even manage to get here in New York in the first place?" Kristian begged to know, motioning towards the Queen.

Anna scoffed, "Cause thats really the question were concerned about...not the fact that she's an ice Queen or the fact that she traveled through time or.."

"K...point taken." Kristian laughed, moving on.

"How did you figure it out?" Elsa asked excitedly. Making Kristian smile from ear to ear.

"I actually talked to Professor Stone about it all!" Kristian explained, his smile falling as Anna groaned. "What...why are you so moody?"

"Professor Stone..?" Anna asked, clearly unimpressed. "That old troll that goes on and on about myths and legends..why did you ask him?"

"Hey if he's right, we might be a step closer to sending Elsa home!"

"Or a step closer to the looney bin."

Kristian furrowed his eyebrows, "Anna.."

"Who is Professor Stone..?" Elsa asked, rather politely as she sat cross legged in a pair of fuzzy pink pajamas that were much too big for her.

"He's an idiot professor from a terribly boring university." Anna said, rolling her eyes as she stuffed more cereal into her mouth. Unsure why she was in such a terrible mood. Or why Kristian was so willing to get rid of Elsa.

Kristian glared at Anna before softening his gaze to look at Elsa. "He's a well respected man, a genius of ancient history...Anna's just mad because she quit school before she got to know how cool the old crank is!" He explained, "He even gave me an address to an old book store where we could find a book on Arendelle."

"Can we go?" Elsa begged, sending ice fluttering into the air.

"I'm ready as soon as you are!" Kristian cheered, laughing as Elsa jumped up from her seat and ran to Anna's bedroom. A light skip in her step. "And you better leave the grumpiness at home babe!" Kristian commented, poking Anna in the head as he gave her a look. "Be happy for her."

Anna just didn't know how she could.

* * *

The book store they found reeked terribly of mold, making Anna sneeze every few minutes as they searched every nook and cranny for a book on Arendelle.

Kristian was checking the top of the shelves, climbing a ladder that rolled down the way, connected to the wall itself. Anna stayed with Elsa, flitting through books that were older than dirt itself, unable to tell what exactly they were looking for. Everything was falling apart or in another language, title less or even wordless as Anna found in one book near the front.

To make matters worse the owner of the shop was eerily looking at them ever since they had stepped into the door. Elsa, for some reason, had called him a weasel and nearly had them all kicked out.

"I called him Weselton..." Elsa corrected Anna as she brought it up again.

Anna sighed at that, still thinking it sounded insulting.

_"Knowing Elsa, she didn't mean to.."_ Anna thought, rubbing her finger on her pants as she poked at a particularly grimy book. _"This place is disgusting.."_

"What was Kristian saying earlier about this...University?" Elsa asked, keeping her eyes focused on the books. "And about you quitting.."

"I didn't quit." Anna said bluntly, "And it's like a school...a place you learn lots of knowledge so you can get a job."

"Like a job as a Queen?"

"Eh...kinda...more common."

"An ice shipper?"

"Sure.." Anna laughed, unsure how those two connected. "I left because it wasn't for me...I found something better anyways, working at Oaken's has been great for me." She said, although her voice didn't sound as proud as it should be. Oaken was her Uncle, a man who owned a simple shop downtown. Anna had already taken Elsa there quite a few times when she was afraid to leave her home alone, introducing her to the entire family. He paid her well and she could see herself working there her whole life. Family and well paid, what more could she ask for?

"I think you should go back to the school." Elsa suggested, looking back at Anna with her bright blue eyes. "An education is a good thing.."

"I'm not good at school.." Anna lied, "I wouldn't do well."

"I think you'd do great Anna.." Elsa soothed, "You know so much already..you even know how to turn off the t.v..."

Anna laughed, making Elsa look at her in confusion. Never realizing how simple the task was. "Yeah...I suppose I do.." Anna smiled, feeling her heart warm. "Thanks Elsa.."

Elsa blushed, moving her hand towards Anna.

"Found it!" Kristian bellowed, startling them both as they looked up to see the man climbing down.

"Shush it!" The old man yelled back, "This may be a store but it's still a library!"

Kristian jerked his middle finger out, giving the man a glare as he turned his seat away from them. Muttering something about 'kids' and their rude behavior.

"Just as Professor Stone said...look it's even in the old language!" Kristian cheered, his face falling as he thought it over. "How are we...going to read it..?"

"I can.." Elsa whispered out, her own face looking confused. "But...I don't understand.."

Both Kristian and Anna looked at each other before looking at Elsa, the woman's face looking dark as she turned the pages open slowly. They couldn't read it, not like her, but the pictures were plain as day, depicting a battle right before their eyes. Anna watched with wide eyes as Elsa turned each page, the story going grim.

"What's happening...?" Kristian asked, although it was obvious as they all three saw Arendelle's castle in flames.

"Arendelle...was destroyed..." Elsa gasped, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Because...because of me..."

"What..?" Both Kristian and Anna yelled, ignoring the weasel old man as he snapped at them again.

"I..." Elsa choked out, bringing the back of her hand to her lips as a chill fell through the air.

"Elsa.." Anna said, flinching back as the girl ran through the store, ice casing the books, and out the door. "Elsa...wait, come back!" Anna ran after her, unable to catch up with her, losing her in the streets of New York.

* * *

Hours later they still hadn't found the ice Queen, even after following her icy trail through the streets of New York City. They were fast but Elsa was much faster and while her powers were cool, it was in the middle of summer and her ice was melting fast. Hardly leaving them a trail upon the sidewalk.

"Dammit!" Anna yelled, throwing a punch through the air. Pissed she had let the girl slip out of her grasp.

Kristian nodded, equally upset with himself. "Anna I'm sorry..but don't worry, we'll find her.."

"Don't.." Anna warned, "I don't need your positive dopey bullshit right now!"

"I'm not.."

"It's _your_ fault she ran away!"

"What!?" Kristian snapped, not exactly angered but rather surprised.

"You just had to show her that book, putting thoughts in her mind that she should go back to her own time." Anna spat, stomping down the sidewalk, praying Elsa had gone this way.

"She does have to go back to her own time!" Kristian yelled, "Don't you see her Kingdom is going to die out without her?"

Anna swallowed thickly, feeling selfish, but stubborn as well. "I don't care, they are long gone."

"Not to her!"

"She has us now!"

"But her heart is with them!"

Anna stopped right in her tracks, frozen by his words. She turned back to see the man giving her a soothing look, still stern as he dropped this news on her.

"She isn't meant for our time Anna..don't you get it?" Kristian sighed, "Her Kingdom was destroyed because she wasn't there, because she wasn't able to protect it...".

The red head closed her eyes, feeling warmth fall down her cheeks. She wiped at them bitterly, unaware how easily she felt the urge to cry then.

"What if she dies though?" Anna asked, "What if she goes back and..the kingdom still falls."

Kristian's heart seemed to stop at that and he looked away for a moment to wipe at his nose. When he came back his eyes had glossed over and he bit his lower lip. "She trusts us Anna...she thinks your her sister..and that I'm some friendly ice shipper.." He laughed, "She even thinks Steven is a reindeer named Sven...you can't Anna...you can't make this about you."

It hurt to hear those words, especially coming from him of all people. But Anna took them, nodding her head and taking a deep breath. Pushing past her own desires and feelings.

"She does...doesn't she.." She admitted, determination filling her heart. "We have to find her."

* * *

They circled the city the entire night, or at least that's how it felt to Anna as they rushed into every store, dashed down nearly every alley and searched every park for the girl. They split up as Kristian brought up the idea that Elsa may have headed to Anna's apartment, the man taking that route while Anna searched the subways. Actually hoping the woman hadn't made that choice.

She was just about to climb on, taking the subway around to each stop she could and checking the station before moving on to the next, when she found a trail of ice leading off and away from the train. Over towards a corner where a young blonde woman was crying, head down, sitting on a bench.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, running over and nearly slipping on the ice that surrounded her. "Elsa where did you run off to!" Anna scolded, sitting down on the cool bench and laying a hand down on her shoulder. "You had Kristian and I worried sick!"

"I'm sorry..." Elsa whimpered, her face bright red, eyes puffy and unable to shed any more tears.

"It's fine...it's..it's..cool Elsa.." Anna laughed, biting her lip. "Just don't go anywhere by yourself..not like that again, okay?"

Elsa looked up at her then, locking eyes with the red head. Causing Anna to lose her breath as she leaned down and rested her head on her shoulders.

"They all died...because I disappeared.." Elsa broke down, "I wasn't there to protect them..and Anna...my sister..she.."

"It'll be okay Elsa...we'll figure out a way to send you back!" Anna soothed, rubbing her back as she held her. "I know we will!"

"I miss her..."

"Your sister...?"

"Yes...I miss Anna so much.."

The future Anna held her breath, forcing back her jealousy as much as she could. Elsa didn't need her confusing feelings right now, she didn't need Anna begging her to stay or even wishing destruction on Arendelle if it meant she'd have Elsa to herself. Elsa just needed her sister, the one she loved and missed. Anna was going to be that for her right now, the very best she could.

* * *

After they had found the book about Arendelle, information began to pour in about the very land and all the mysteries of why it had fallen and where the Queen of Arendelle had gone. Starting with a news report on the television and a segment about a fabled necklace that could transcend time.

"I remember this now.." Anna said, turning the volume up louder as the news reported about the new display in the museum just a walk away from where Kristian lived. "That jewelry was found, just a few days before you arrived Elsa.."

"That's definitely not a coincidence.." Kristian laughed, leaning against the back of the couch. Allowing Anna and Elsa to sit on top of the furniture, Steven snuggled between them. "That's probably the reason why you showed up in the first place!" He gasped, looking back at Elsa. Who was looking very earnestly at the t.v as it showed a picture of the necklace, knowingly as if she had seen it before.

"You recognize it...don't you.." Anna stated.

Elsa nodded, "Seems like Hans wasn't behind it after all.."

"What do you mean?" Kristian asked, still confused who this Hans guy was.

"That jewelry was a gift from Weseltone..." Elsa said, "I remember..."

Kristian and Anna looked at one another, waiting for her to explain.

"There was a party...he sent it as a gift...I was to wear it but I felt faint and decided to lie down and...the rest is a blur." Elsa sighed as she brought her hand to her head. "That..rude little pest must have acquired the piece and sent it to me...knowing it would transport me here so he could take over Arendelle!"

"Problem is now...how do we get to it and how do we use it?" Anna asked, "Any ideas?"

"I think I do!" Kristian said, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

Anna had never done anything illegal in her life. She had never stolen, never done drugs. She couldn't even recall the last time she had even received a ticket. But now, thanks to Kristian, she was expected to break into a museum.

"It's not breaking in...we are just staying after hours!" Kristian laughed, giving Anna a wink as she tied her shoes. "We're doing this for the good of a kingdom for crying out loud...we may as well be considered heroes!"

Elsa was sitting and waiting for them in the other room, dressed in the first outfit she ever wore from Anna's closet. On her back she had a book bag of her old clothes, tucked neatly, ready to travel through time and space. Or whatever it was she was going to. Making no sense to Anna in the least bit. Although the entire situation didn't make a bit of sense either.

Anna looked down at her converse, seeing that they were properly tied and went to grab her own backpack from the bed. Filled with snacks, flashlights and her phone. Anna practically snorted at that, thinking this was a sleepover more than a break in.

"You know..this is the last time you'll be seeing her..." Kristian reminded her, "You gonna be alright?"

Anna nodded, although she didn't feel like she would be. "I guess..it's whatever.."

"Well..if you two need a moment..you know..just to say goodbye, I can wait for you at the museum." Kristian said in a rather kind and generous way. Almost making Anna's heart melt at the kind gesture. "But you know..I'm not sure if you want your first lesbian experience with someone like her...I mean she could literally freeze your pu-OW!"

"You're a pig.." Anna snapped, waving her fist at him. Threatening to hit him again.

"Just callin it like it is!"

* * *

The museum closed promptly at six while the guards stuck around till nine, leaving the stowaways with three hours of hiding and boredom before they could do any real searching. This was assuming there wasn't a night guard, watching them on cameras even as they hid. Kristian threw any doubt of that out the window, claiming they would have been caught hours ago. Although Anna wondered if the guards were just toying with them and wouldn't stop panicking about it until Elsa thought of the great idea to freeze the cameras over. Blocking the guards, if any, from seeing them.

At nine thirty, after a heated game of cards that ended with Elsa besting the two original pros, all three of them clambered out of hiding and started to search for the jewel that brought Elsa to their world.

It took them quite some time, mainly because Kristian was walking slow as if his feet had weight tied to them or because Elsa froze in fear every time the building creaked. Making the trek to the room tedious and precise, especially since Elsa had to make sure to freeze the camera before entering each room.

Anna could hardly take it.

"Are you serious?" she said, pushing Kristian in the back. "Come on..."

"I ain't going to jail over nothing, we have to be cautious!" Kristian snapped back.

Anna worked up a rude reply, silencing as Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Anna..don't worry." Elsa smiled, instantly relieving the girl of any stress she was having. Simply by her smile.

"Thanks Elsa.." Anna smiled back.

Kristian made a kissy face at the two of them, whispering crude little words between each smooch.

Anna almost felt sorry for punching him as he cried out. Almost.

Finally they had made it, walking up to the glass case as Elsa shot her ice at the camera. Kristian and Anna stared at the jewelry with mild amusement, unsure if it was really as magical as it claimed to be. Knowing if it had brought Elsa here, the Queen of ice and snow, it must have some kind of power.

"Now what..?" Anna asked, shakily.

"Can you open it?" Kristian suggested to Elsa as she licked her lips.

"I'll try."

And try she did. Using the tips of her fingers, she managed to cut open the glass by encasing them in ice. The noise of the act was terribly painful and her two companions both shot their hands to their ears as it reminded them of nails on a chalkboard. both relinquishing a sigh as she cut a complete circle and pushed until the glass fell and broke on the inside of the case.

"You know, maybe Elsa should stay...we'd make an awesome team of thieves?" Kristian whispered to Anna, this time the red head agreeing with him.

Reaching inside, Elsa pulled the necklace loose and looked it over in her hand. Anna looked down as well, surprised that it looked so simple. It was golden, thick and Anna thought it looked pretty gaudy looking, the center of it having a giant blue gem.

_"I'm sure it's priceless..and magical...but I can't imagine.."_ Anna thought, cutting herself off as footsteps echoed down the hall.

Elsa looked at Anna who then looked at Kristian, all three looking wide eyed and fear as lights danced around the wall and the sound of a radio static bleeped into the air. Somehow the guards had caught onto them, whether that be the noise Elsa was making earlier or the fact that they were hardly good thieves and had missed a camera or two, neither of them could predict. But the guards were coming, quickly, running to the room they were in.

"**Run**..." Kristian whispered, pushing the girls towards the exit. "Go, take it back to the apartment...I'll distract them!"

Before Elsa or Anna could complain, the man was off running in the other direction, hollering and waving his hands madly in the air. Distracting the guards, that had somehow managed to know they were here, going after him. Anna didn't take his help for granted, taking Elsa by the arm and running straight for the exit.

* * *

They didn't stop running till they were back in Anna's room. Elsa laying back on Anna's bed with sweat dripping down the side of her face while Anna herself collapsed to the floor, taking in deep breaths of air.

"That fucking idiot..." Anna wheezed, "He's gonna go to jail over this...fucking idiot.."

Elsa lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking down at Anna. "Will he be okay..?" She asked concerned, "I didn't want him to get in trouble.."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry...with the necklace gone and his smooth talkin..they can't hold him for long.." She said, unsure if that was indeed true. All she wanted to do was make Elsa feel better before she left back to her home. She didn't need to worry about Kristian or anyone from this time honestly. Not even Anna. "C'mon...lets get it on you.." Anna smiled as she looked down at the necklace expectantly.

Elsa looked down as well, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Do you think it will work?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I can't see why not.."

Still Elsa hesitated, staring down at the jewelry as she held it in her fingertips.

The red head sighed and lifted herself up from the ground, coming beside Elsa and sitting next to her on the bed. She could feel the coolness of the woman's body as they bumped shoulders, feel her gasp as Anna moved her hand atop of her own. Squeezing it lightly.

"You will be fine.." Anna promised, "Just remember your kingdom.."

Elsa nodded, "My kingdom.."

"And Oaken, Kristoff and Sven?"

"Yes...them too.."

"And Anna."

"Anna..." Elsa repeated, bringing the necklace to her heart. "I have to..remember her..if I'm ever going to get home."

"Of course.." Anna laughed, "So...don't be afraid,"

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes and lifting the necklace around her neck. Anna expected her to disappear immediately then, to vanish in a puff of smoke or twinkle out of existence as they did in the movies. But Elsa stayed, right where she sat, next to Anna. She stayed for a moment, stayed for the hour and then into the next, making them both question and worry over what might have gone wrong or what they hadn't thought to try with the necklace.

"I don't understand..." Elsa said, "This is what happened last time...I put it on..just as simple as that.."

Anna stood, pacing the room as she thought of why it wasn't working. Thinking of words Elsa might have said or actions she might have performed that caused the necklace to activate and send her to their time. _"She put the necklace on...she felt faint.."_ Anna thought, eyeing Elsa and the jewelry. _"She laid down and woke up here in my bedroom in New..."_ Her mind stopped her right there, realizing it immediately.

"You fell asleep." Anna said, snapping her fingers. "You fell asleep..that's why you woke up here with me..it doesn't work unless you sleep!"

Elsa looked a mix between relief and uncertainty, eyes dropping lower as she leaned back into Anna's bed. "I understand.." Elsa said, her voice growing weak "All I have to do is...sleep.." Elsa smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "That seems so refreshing after all that work.." She laughed, causing Anna to smile.

The girl of the future went to leave the room, heading out just to get an extra blanket from the couch for the woman to get comfortable. But as she went to the door, a hand came out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, cool and firm. Halting her from leaving.

Anna turned back to see Elsa weakly rising from the bed, tugging her back towards her.

"Please stay with me..." She pleaded, moving her closer.

Anna couldn't say no.

The two climbed into bed together, Anna on the right while Elsa was on the left. Anna laid her head down on a pillow and immediately began to yawn, feeling her body ache for sleep. Just as Elsa's was doing. But she forced her eyes to stay awake, watching the woman as she watched her. Both unwilling to close their eyes. Both wanting to stay like this as long as they possibly could.

"Will you tell Kristian goodbye for me.." Elsa asked, "That is..if it does all work out."

Anna nodded, "It will...and I will."

"Promise me you'll give school a try.."

"What is this, a sappy goodbye?" Anna teased, "You can't pull that!

"Just promise me.." Elsa said sternly.

Anna blinked a few times, wrapping her mind around her words before chuckling softly. "We'll see.." She teased, unsure if she really could manage to go back to school like Elsa wanted her to. Unsure if she'd make it.

"I mean it Anna..and you have to promise you'll be alright when I go.." Elsa said, placing her hand on the girls cheek. "You will be...right...?" She asked, looking right into Anna's eyes. There was an intensity to them that wasn't there before. It made Anna's heart race and her eyes flutter close, unable to answer Elsa's questions as she felt tears grace her eyes. The question wasn't about school anymore or even about Kristian. It was about Anna. "Will you..?" She asked again, "Cause I...". Her fingertips went briefly to the necklace, neither taking it off nor holding it firmly on her. Simply letting them fall against it, making it so easy to ask her to take it off completely.

"Elsa..." Anna managed to get out, swallowing her words.

From the back of her mind, Kristian's words spoke to her loud and clear.

_"She needs our help..."_

Anna couldn't be the one to hold her back now.

Her hand went to Elsa's cool digits, clasping them around her and bringing them to her heart. "I'll be alright.." She smiled, "And so will you Elsa.."

Elsa smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "We'll be cool..?"

Anna laughed, "Very cool."

* * *

Anna's eyes fluttered open the very next morning, alone in her bed. The trail traces of frost on the tip of her lips.

* * *

_One year later.._

"Professor Stone!"

A large, dark man turned to see one of his eager students approaching him as quickly as they could. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head. Clearly amused by her.

"Yes Miss Anna.." Professor stone asked, "How may I help you."

"Just wanted to turn in this week's assignment early..." Anna said cheerfully, handing him a flash drive of all her work. "If you want me to wait till class this evening...I can.."

Professor Stone shook his head, "Nonsense.." He laughed as he took the device. "See you tonight...give me time to read it over though, I might not have a grade for you till next week."

"No worries!" Anna smiled, "It's cool."

They parted, Anna going back the way she came while the Professor walked to his next class. At the end of the hall Kristian was waiting for her, pissed about what she had done.

"Teachers pet.." He spat, bitterly.

"You're just mad cause I'm one of the top students here at Arendelle University!" She teased, poking fun at him.

"Still can't believe it...we went from being West Point University...to Arendelle University.." Kristian mocked, "All because of one point in history...shits ridiculous."

"Not only that..you saw how the book changed!" Anna beamed, "And it's no longer considered a fable..it's fact!"

Kristian rolled his eyes, "Have you learned nothing in your classes...it's only proven more fact than fiction because of all the proof we have for it!".

"You act like you didn't meet the Queen of Arendelle a year ago?"

"Yeah yeah.." He said, blowing raspberries.

They fell into a steady silence as they walked the halls of Arendelle University, a heaviness between the two that Anna had felt several times this past year. The last one happening a few months ago when she found an old photo of the two of them on her phone. Opting to delete it to help her move on.

"You miss her?" Kristian asked, nudging her shoulder as he realized this.

Anna nodded, "You?"

"Yeah...but it's nice to know she lived a happy life..and you know she has you to thank for that."

"Both of us..especially since you have the criminal record for it." Anna laughed, dodging as Kristian tried to push her over. "Sorry I know...touchy subject!"

The two of them walked out of the history section of the University, off to study for that evenings exams and classes that would be held. Anna decided to go to the library, parting with Kristian as the man made his way back to his dorm. Hoping to give Steven a walk before he started his own work.

The library was smaller than any other in their city, hardly helpful when it came to reports or helpful guides. But Anna was looking for a quiet place to be more than a place to search for information. With Internet around nowadays, she didn't need such trivial needs to help with her papers.

Anna pushed open the doors of the library, casually stepping inside. It wasn't completely as empty as Anna thought it to be, a few other students taking up their own space at the computers and tables. Anna walked past them though, unable to concentrate around other people. Instead she went straight to the back, to the counter where a rather large man was sitting and typing away loudly at the computer. A goofy grin plastered on his face as he giggled, clearly not working but playing.

"Uh...excuse me..." Anna whispered, worried she'd interrupt his fun.

"Yeah?" He bellowed back, sending a chill up Anna's spine.

"Ah, hi...I wanted to use one of the study rooms.."

"Oh sure!" The man beamed, reaching his hand out as he used the other to search his pockets for the keys. "I'm Owen, nice to meet you..hold on one second, let me get the key!" He giggled, his smile quite infectious. "Oop...I'm sorry, just realized I'm not allowed to have one of those anymore!" Owen stated, hardly surprising Anna. "But my friend is over there, she'll help you..and she has keys!" The odd man said, waving Anna off as she peeked her head down the aisles.

There, on a ladder, was a young woman with a large stack of books piled in her arms, putting them away one by one. She looked busy, although Anna couldn't see her face, she felt bad for bothering her. Still she needed to study and time was ticking away.

Taking a testing step towards the woman, Anna looked up and cleared her throat,

"Excuse me?" Anna called, startling the woman.

At first Anna believed she was going to trip and fall off the ladder, panic seizing her heart as the woman flinched. But then she found her footing and Anna watched dumbly as a book fell off the top of her pile and smacked right into her head.

"Ouch!" Anna cried, dropping to her knees as she held her head.

"Are you okay?" A voice gasped out, followed by footsteps as the woman came down the ladder. Books hitting the ground with a loud thump as she practically tossed them aside. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you down there!"

"It's cool.." Anna groaned, shaking her head to clear the stars in her eyes.

A cool touch came upon her head then, soothing the throbbing pain.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked, voice soft and tender as Anna turned to meet her eyes.

"Well I.." Anna said, her mind blanking no sooner had she done so. Unable to comprehend the woman before her. Anna must have been hit much harder than she had anticipated, because before her now was none other than the Queen of Arendelle that she had met a year ago. Her eyes were a deep blue, hair light blonde and skin milky white just as the woman's was. Every curve, every angle, every aspect of her was similar to Elsa, a clone at best.

"Ah..." Anna said, still unable to speak. Nearly calling the Elsa lookalike by that very same name. Unsure how she would take that. "Well..Ah..Ah.."

The blonde bit her lower lip, looking Anna over. "I think you need to go to the nurse.." The girl said, giving her a worried smile. "Do you mind if I walk you?"

"Ah...yes.." Anna laughed out, "I mean..NO...no..I don't mind.."

"Okay...Owen, I'll be back!" the blonde called, hovering her hand over Anna as she led her down the aisle.

Owen waved at them, smiling knowingly at the two as they walked through the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Anna was leaving the campus nurse's office with a ice pack on her head, her heart full of hope. The blonde haired beauty walking right at her side.

"Again, I'm sorry I hit you...um...?" The blonde asked, trying to get a name.

"Anna!" Anna quickly said, smiling ear to ear. "And yours..?"

"Ela.." Ela said shyly, seeming to enjoy Anna's smile. "I don't suppose I could talk you into coffee sometime?" she asked, a little more bold than the woman she had known long ago. "I'm kinda new to the area and I could really use a local's take on how everything runs here.." she admitted, "I promise I won't drop another book on you...or anything for that matter."

Anna didn't seem to mind that, especially if she got to see this girl again.

"It's a date then?" Anna teased, feeling a blush fill her cheeks as the girl nodded happily at that.

"Cool.." Ela said, and for the first time in that entire year, Anna felt so too.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Well this story was to help me get back into writing! I've had this idea stirring in my noggin for months now and I just was suddenly hit with inspiration to do it. It might be a little sloppy, but I enjoyed it. Just something to get me back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think of it!

-TP


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's leg couldn't stop twitching, up and down as she repeatedly thumped her leg nervously in Arendelle University Cafe. She glanced at her watch every couple of minutes, letting out a sigh as she waited. Time was moving much too slowly, her mind quick and sloppy. Trying to think over her words in a form of a practice for the situation she was just about to be in. Sure that if she practiced enough, perhaps she wouldn't mess up as badly as she thought she would.

"Would you stop wigging out?" Kristian snapped, slamming his hand down as he glared between the girls green eyes and her leg. "Seriously I'm gonna chop it off if you don't stop fidgeting!"

"And I'll chop of your head!" Anna shot back, earning a scoff from her best friend.

"You are such a violent person..yet you keep getting all the chicks." Kristian grumbled.

_"You're the idiot who just said he'd chop my leg off.."_ Anna thought, moving her attention back towards her watch.

She hardly wore a watch. Only opting in for the gaudy make to keep track of time, if her phone or places that they'd venture to somehow didn't have a time on it. This of course was rather ridiculous, especially seeing as many establishments in New York City had the time displayed right up on their walls and along street signs. But Anna, worried she would be late or even delaying the girl from anything she needed to get to, decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"You think she'll bail?" Kristian asked, tossing back his mocha cappuccino.

"No.." Anna lied, feeling worse.

"She'll probably forget.."

"Maybe.."

"Or worse..turn out straight."

"Okay, now your being just mean!" Anna growled, shoving him so hard he had nearly fallen out of his seat.

The employees looked over at them annoyingly as she did, all eyeing them as they sat in the back of the cafe. Kristian gave them a look back, challengingly.

"You know I'm teasing, can't help but mess with you when you're this worked up!" Her best friend laughed, placing his drink down.

Anna huffed out then as a reply, unable to work on any real words when she was still looking for her date. Her semi date, her maybe actually not a date but a hang out date thing.

"But hey, seriously...don't worry, just by what you've told me...I think she really likes you." Kristian soothed, looking Anna right in her eyes. "Just be yourself..you did this before, you can do it again?"

"She's not like Elsa, Kristian, she's of our time." Anna reminded him, wishing he hadn't brought that part up. "Sure they look the same..and some of her mannerisms are the same..but they aren't the same person, not completely."

"Well.." He dragged out, mind going blank. "She'll probably like you even more then!"

Anna sighed, thinking of how to respond to that, when the door of the cafe opened up and both her and Kristian gazed over to see the very blonde they were talking about stroll in.

"Holy shit..." Kristian gawked, "That..she...looks just like her."

Anna nodded, feeling herself begin to sweat as Ela turned and found her in the back of the cafe. Smile forming as she walked over to them all too quickly.

"And at that, I'll be leaving.." Kristian laughed, picking up his drink as he stood to leave.

"Wait..what?" Anna hissed, wishing she had the sense to pull him back down. She was panicking, unsure how to even speak around this girl now after everything. How could she possibly spend the afternoon with her without her best friend?

Kristian turned as he left, mouthing the words 'You'll be fine'. He brushed past Ela, flashing her a kind smile and saying hello before rushing out of the cafe. Leaving Anna with Elsa's lookalike.

"Hey!" Ela said, smiling at Anna as if she had been her friend for years.

"Hey.." Anna squeaked out, clearing her throat. "Was it hard to find...the cafe I mean?"

Ela shook her head, "No, not really.."

"That's good." Anna sighed in relief.

It had been a gamble choosing an on campus place for their first meeting. Ela wanted to know more about the city and get a view of it from a locals point. She was sure she had seen everything that was to be seen on campus. But Anna wanted to meet somewhere familiar first before walking around the city. If you didn't know where you were going in New York, you might as well expect to be out all day.

"Ready?" Anna asked, standing up.

Ela nodded her head, eagerness in her features as they left the cafe and made for the streets of New York.

It was a busy day among the city, Saturday's always were, and it seemed millions were wandering up and down the sidewalks as they went in and out of stores. Anna took Ela down her old street, even showing the woman her old apartment building and explaining how she had gone to this grocery store or met up with friends at a park down the street. Pointing out local restaurants that were both good or bad in her taste, explaining a street that she typically avoided because of several stories she had heard of women being kidnapped or men being beaten up on. She explained several things, hoping she wasn't droning on. Although with the way Ela was looking at her, complete awe and adoration in her eyes, she couldn't see how she was.

They had just entered Steven's favorite park when Anna suggested they sit and take a break.

"It can get a little tiring walking around New York..another reason you should always make sure you know where you are going when you decide to venture out." Anna said, feeling as if her feet were throbbing by that afternoon. Wondering if Ela's were hurting hers as badly as the two of them sat down on a bench.

"Have you always lived in New York?" Ela asked.

Anna shook her head, "I moved here when I was ten.".

"Was it hard?"

"Ah.."

"Sorry if that's personal..."

"No, no..." Anna laughed, thinking it over in her head as she tried the best way to explain it. "It's cool, I suppose it was hard at first..but it got better and now I can't even imagine living anywhere else." Anna sighed, looking around at the park as people walked through it with their children, spouses and even their pets. "Where are you originally from...?" Anna asked, suddenly curious of Ela's roots.

Ela blushed, just a tiny bit.

"Here actually.." She admitted, confusing Anna.

"Wait...you're a local too?" She gaped, wondering why she had Anna walk her around the city. Hardly finding a reason to complain regardless.

"I was...when I was little I lived here but then my parents moved us overseas and when I started college I moved back." Ela explained, "My family was not pleased with that..but I wanted to come here more than any college in Norway."

"Norway?" Anna gasped, seeing even more connections to the ice Queen.

"Yeah..its a great place..but like I said, I wanted to be in New York.." Ela said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah.." Anna nodded, glad Ela had decided to come home to their city. _"God knows if I'd ever have met her in Norway..."_ She thought.

Ela and Anna sat there at the park for at least another hour or so. Ela explained life in Norway with her family, explained about her desire to come to New York because of her art passion and how she had made the decision to come to Arendelle University for their art program. She talked briefly of Owen, of how he had landed her the job at the library hardly her first week in the states and explained how he was the goofiest man she had ever met.

"He's invited me to a party next Friday.." Ela said, nearly rolling her eyes. "But I'm unsure if I'll go."

"What party exactly?" Anna asked.

Parties at Arendelle University ranged from quiet little celebrations among mutual friends to huge frat parties at someone's off campus home after a football game. Anna was mildly worried she was attending the second one. Although in reality she would be worried if anyone would attend such an idiotic activity.

"I'm not sure, he said his friend Adam is throwing it." Ela explained, arching an eyebrow as Anna gave quite a look. "You know him?"

"Everyone knows him." Anna laughed, picturing the jock as they spoke.

Adam was a football player for Arendelle University, along with her ex Shawn. They were both hot headed, controlling and rude to anyone in their life. Anna didn't dislike Adam himself, by himself Adam was kind to her and he was incredibly smart. But when he was around his 'boys', namely Shawn, he acted like a drunken rage filled idiot.

"You shouldn't go to one of their parties alone.." Anna suggested, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "They're a little crazy..but I mean you can have fun with the right kind of people."

"Crazy huh?" Ela teased, making Anna smile.

She really didn't know how this girl behaved around others. She was normal with Anna, friendly and sweet. But that didn't mean she wasn't a party girl. For all Anna knew, she could be the type of girl who gets sloppy drunk and dances on top of tables at parties. She was indeed not the same person as Elsa was, she was completely different in a number of ways.

"You should come with me then." Ela suggested, rather coyly. "I mean, if you're so worried I'll be going alone."

The way she said it, so perfect and to the point, made Anna think she had planned it all along.

"Alright.." Anna laughed, agreeing before she could talk herself out of it. "It's another date then." She teased, making Ela giggle. Said giggle making Anna's heart sore to the clouds.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Kristian asked, the sound of Steven barking loudly in the background.

Anna shifted the phone on her ear, her fingers still shaking as she hurried back to her dorm. Not because she was nervous, not because she had been worried, but because she was so giddy with excitement. Excitement that Ela and her we're going on another official, unofficial, date.

"I've got a second date!" Anna screeched, looking back to make sure no one was watching her as she skipped along.

"Congrats you dork." Kristian laughed, "Where you going for your next date?"

"Some party that Owen invited her to, I think it's one of Adams.." She explained, getting cut off by a large gasp over the phone. She brought her phone out to look at it before placing it back on her ear, "What's with the dramatic gasp?" Anna laughed, internally already knowing what he was gonna say,

"Are you an idiot, or did you forget that a certain ex of yours is always at his parties!" Kristian snapped, "Plus those parties are ridiculous, you two will spend more time fighting of sleazy idiots than actually hanging out.."

"I remember a time when you used to attend those parties too, young man." Anna reminded him.

Silence filled the other end, followed by a scoff.

"Yeah and I quit no sooner had I began!" He yelled, "Seriously, I'm not liking this idea Anna..."

"Relax Dad, we'll be fine." Anna laughed, "Plus if I see Shawn, all the more better..he knows I've moved on, he even saw me with..."

Anna paused, her eyes widening as realization hit her.

"Saw what...what?!" Kristian yelled, hanging on the edge of his seat.

"Holy shit..he saw us...not us he saw her.." Anna breathed out, "He saw Elsa.."

"When...what?" Kristian asked, confused.

"Last year, he saw Elsa and I together at my old apartment...he thought we were dating..back when he wouldn't leave me be about breaking things off with him.." Anna explained, "What if he sees Ela at the party...what if he thinks we..."

"That was a year ago!" Kristian laughed, "Why would he even remember what she looks like?"

Anna did have to give him that.

"Besides, even if he did...you think he'd be that stupid to bring it up?" Kristian added.

"It is Shawn we are talking about though..." Anna reminded the man, smiling as he chuckled over the phone.

"Well..then I'm gonna go too, if I see him make is way towards you or Ela, I'll distract him!" Kristian cheered, "I'll be like a super spy...scoping the party...seeing all but unseen.."

"Wow...that was pretty lame." Anna teased, actually feeling a lot better.

"It was pretty awesome!" Kristian added,sounding better about it all too.

* * *

The week ended up to be more busier for Anna then she ever expected. On Monday she was bombarded with reports and essays that all were required to be finished by the following week. Anna spent the next four days finishing all of her work early, knowing she'd be busy with the party on Friday and unwilling to give up her weekend for last minute crunching.

By Wednesday she managed to turn in a huge bulk of the reports early, making Professor Stone thrilled with her efforts, and by early Friday she was able to help Kristian with a few of his own.

"Don't be stupid tomorrow alright?" Kristian reminded her, over and over again as if Anna had never known any better. "I shouldn't have to drag your ass out of the house because you're drinking too much."

Anna waved him off, rolling her eyes as he continued to warn her.

Anna was a typical college student, one who on occasions did drank. She wasn't a terrible drinker, she knew her limit and could honestly say she had never woken up with a hangover or in someone else bed. But she did have fun, knocking back a few drinks on special events. Especially in the comfort of her own pad, with Kristian or her Uncle Oaken's family at a get together. That being said, she didn't plan on drinking much at the party. With Shawn being around and Ela there to watch, she wanted to be as sober as she possibly could.

The party started at ten, right after the football game. Anna and Kristian arrived at Adam's house just a little after ten thirty, eyes skimming the house as music blared through its walls and people cheered and danced wildly in the windows.

"Ready?" Kristian asked, already walking up to the door.

Anna nodded, unsure if she really was. Following Kristian inside anyways.

There were so many people here. People that Anna recognized from her classes, some she could have sworn had never even stepped on campus, and many more she had seen at other parties. "I wonder if there's more cause we won the game..?" Anna thought, grimacing as a gaggle of men ran by with their shirts off and their bodies painted. "Oh yeah, we definitely won..." She groaned, skimming the crowd for Ela.

"I'm gonna go chill in the kitchen with the drinks.." Kristian called, waving at Anna as he disappeared.

She gave him a tiny wave back before walking towards the back of the party, stopping every few paces as she thought she saw Ela here and there. Only to turn out to be some other random blonde.

"Probably wasn't the best idea to meet her here.." Anna realized, finding the room unbearably hot.

In the living room portion of the house, furniture had been pushed back and a huge group of people were dancing to 'Super Bass'. Friends giggling next to friends, lovers holding lovers, and strangers eyeing other strangers as they danced alone. Hoping to get a dance. The living room led over to the hall where several people were standing idle with one another as they drank and talked, while in the kitchen there was a loud ruckus and a huge crash of bottles before a loud shrill 'whoop' drifted into the air.

Then there was upstairs, where Anna took each step with extreme caution. The noise on the second floor was surprisingly quiet, near empty as a few stray bodies had wandered to do God knows what behind closed doors. She didn't stay there long, retreating back downstairs just as quickly as she had made them up. Realizing there was a lot going on upstairs, but not Ela.

Anna was near giving up, ready to find Kristian to hang out with until Ela had shown her face at the party (Or possibly arrive at all) when something caught her eye out on the back porch. Anna's heart leapt into her throat and she nearly ran towards the window, pressing her face into it as she spot a young blonde leaning against the porch fence. Her smile bright as the moon.

"Ela.." Anna breathed out, turning around to head towards the back door. She had taken hardly a step before she crashed into someone, sending them to the floor, nearly taking herself with them.

"Augh!" The man screamed, rolling in pain.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry, I..." She paused, realizing who it was.

"Damn Anna..I didn't even do anything...yet" Shawn groaned, picking himself up.

"Oh it's just you..." Anna mumbled, earning a feisty glare from her ex.

"And I see you're still as sweet as I remember you.." Hans grumbled back, arching an eyebrow at her as he looked at his drink and then the floor. Some of the contents spilled on the floor. "Didn't think I'd see you here." He laughed.

_"Didn't think I'd see you either.."_ Anna thought, wondering where the hell Kristian was.

"But of course I suppose anyone single ready to mingle would be here." He said smugly, "Especially those who just got dumped."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "I dumped you, idiot!"

"And your girl dumped you?" Shawn laughed as Anna gave him a look, "Hurts don't it?"

"_Does he mean Ela?"_ Anna thought. She was never dating Ela or Elsa either, but she wouldn't let Shawn know that.

Shawn's eyes lit up in an evil light, a devilish smirk following soon after. "Oh, well I guess I just imagined your girlfriend over there with another guy then?" Shawn laughed, pointing outside. "Or is that not the girl I caught you with at your apartment?" Shawn asked, delighting in the way Anna physically looked ill as she stared outside the window once more. This time straining her eyes as she saw a young man standing next to Ela.

He was just a tad bit taller than her, quite a skinny young man with hair so fair blonde Anna thought it was white. His skin was pale, covered by a blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans. He leaned against the porch fence as well, reaching out to push Ela playfully as she giggled at him. As if the scene wasn't heartbreaking enough, the two moved together in a tight hug, the man even lifting her up as she laughed out loud.

Anna's mouth twitched and she felt her throat tighten, wishing she hadn't decided to look for Ela after all.

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Kristian asked, arriving just in time to pick up the last of Anna's shattered hopes. "Hope I'm not intruding on anything?

Shawn turned, giving Kristian a look over. "Oh look, it's Mr. too good for parties...finally decided to grow a pair and join us?"

Kristian ignored him, reaching out and tugging on Anna's wrist. "Anna you okay?"

Anna wasn't okay, not in the least bit. She was hopeful upon meeting Ela that the girl would be single, that she would find Anna as interesting as she found her. She imagined their hang outs would gradually turn more serious, their time together more treasured and eventually it would move towards a dating status. Maybe Anna was thinking way too much on it, figuring that since everything fell into place so easily with Elsa that it would be the same with Ela. That Ela, just as her and Elsa seemed to be, were pretty smooth together. Or maybe that was all Anna's hopes speaking and not the reality?

Anna's eyes met with Shawn's briefly, the man simply delighted in seeing her look so miserable. Infuriating her within.

"_He just wants to see me angry.."_ She thought, feeling empowered. Feeling as if she needed to give him a good punch to his gut. _"Even if Ela and I aren't going down that route..."_ Anna thought, _"I'll be damned if I let him see me upset about it."_

"Anna..." Kristian repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool.." Anna said, taking a breath and feeling herself relax. "But you'll have to excuse me..I've got somebody waiting for me." She added, brushing past Shawn and giving Kristian a smile as she made her way towards the back door. Practically relishing in the fact that Shawn was fuming to see her so happy.

* * *

Anna opened the back door slowly, allowing it to shut behind her with a loud snap. Startling the couple before her who looked at Anna, each with their own pair of blue eyes.

"Anna!" Ela said happily, moving away from the man she was standing with to stand by her side. "There you are...I was worried you wouldn't show.." She admitted, pulling Anna into a small hug.

The red head took it, smiling ear to ear as their bodies connected briefly, nearly losing her breath as Ela moved back and took ahold of her hand.

"There is someone I want you to meet.." Ela smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She turned, pulling Anna by the hand, and brought her up to the man Anna had been spying on from the window. An eagerness in her step as she brought her free hand over to his shoulder and placed it there.

Anna got a good look at him, seeing that Ela had good taste. He was indeed handsome for a guy, still just as skinny up close as Anna had seen from afar and very smug looking, almost as if he thought he knew the world. Or at least making Anna feel like he did as he gave her a half grin.

_"Just be happy for her.."_ Anna thought, trying to smile as well. _"Don't be a dick..don't be a mean...keep smiling.."_

"Anna, this is Jacob..Jacob, Anna." Ela said, motioning her hand towards her boyfriend and Anna.

"Nice to meet you Anna.." Jacob said, reaching out and taking Anna's hand in his own. "Famous, cute, sweet Anna from what I've heard." He added with a laugh, flinching as Ela playfully punched him.

"Nice to meet you too.." Anna said, swallowing thickly. He was nice, making it difficult to dislike him. Still she tried her best to keep the conversation going. "You go to Arendelle University too?" Anna asked, even convincing herself by how interested she seemed.

"Yup, boardin with Ela here too." Jacob said, "Just started."

"_Whoa they aren't only dating...they're living together.."_ Anna thought, wondering how long they've been dating. Personally wishing it would end.

"You're in dorms aren't you?" Jacob asked, "How is that?"

"Ah.." Anna trailed off, looking between Ela and him. "It's alright..kinda small."

"See?" Jacob said, turning to Ela. "They're small!"

"I'm sure you'll manage." Ela teased, discussing with Jacob about a topic she didn't know.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "So how long have you two been friend..?" he asked, moving on.

There was a way he went about the word 'friends', making Anna feel as if he was indicating something more between the two. Nearly worried she had made him mad, stepping on his toes by being around Ela. Maybe he knew she was a lesbian? Or maybe he picked up that Anna liked Ela? Making sure Anna had the best intentions around his girl.

"Ah, only a few weeks.." Anna said, feeling small under his gaze. "Um..how long have you two known each other..?" she asked.

Jacob licked his lips, looking as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "Well Ah.." He started to say, looking at Ela as she seemed confused. "I suppose any way siblings would..our parents had her..then they had me...and the rest is history." He laughed, the words now confusing Anna as she stared at him blankly.

"Anna, this is my brother Jacob." Ela explained, "My adorable baby one at that."

Jacob cringed at the word 'baby', groaning as Ela came and pinched his cheeks roughly and his face turned red.

"Wait...brother?" Anna gaped, looking between the two blondes. "But I...I.."

"Thought I was the boyfriend..?" Jacob asked. "Nah, would have dumped her ass a long time ago if that were true..she's much too difficult to deal with..ouch!" The young man howled, rubbing his side after Ela jabbed him with her finger. "See, and she's really rough..when we were little she used to wrestle with me and now she likes to assert that by hurting me every now and then..."

Anna continued to stare at them, feeling both relieved and incredibly dumb for not seeing it. They looked freakishly alike now that she noticed it, from the white blonde hair to their skin and even the way they dressed, both adorning blues in their attire.

"But that's not the worse of it, she snores too!" Jacob added, trying to get more dirty secrets of Ela's out while Ela was trying to intervene.

"Well, you've been introduced...bye!" Ela said, shoving her brother away. "Love you, have fun, don't drink because you're underage!" She added, making Anna laugh as the brother gave her a pouty look.

"But I have much more embarrassing things to tell her, I even brought pictures!" Jacob whined, all the while giggling as his sister begged him to go.

"You asked to meet her and now I don't need you scaring her off!" Ela teased, opening the door for him and pointing inside. "Go..!"

"Fine...fine, nice meeting you Anna!" Jacob said, giving her a thumbs up.

Anna smiled awkwardly, "Y-you too!"

Ela shook her head as her brother gave her one final look before disappearing inside the door, shutting it behind them and leaving the two girls alone.

"Sorry about that...I forgot to mention..one of the agreements for coming to New York was to take my baby brother with me.." Ela explained, coming over to stand by Anna. "I told him I was heading out tonight to meet you and he insisted on joining."

"That's fine, he seemed very...cool.." Anna admitted. Although the best trait about him was the fact he wasn't actually dating Ela. Brother or not. "How old is he?" Anna asked, knowing Ela and her were similar ages.

"Eighteen, just turned it.." Ela admitted, "He graduated high school early..he's very bright."

"What's he going for..?"

"Undetermined yet, although my parents want him to be a Doctor." Ela laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Typical parents."

"That's me right now..although I'm taking a lot of history courses cause I find them really fascinating." Anna said, leaning against the porch. "Kristian thinks I should be a teacher or something..a history teacher." She laughed, her smile fading as Ela looked at her with confusion.

"Whose Kristian?" She asked, making Anna confused.

"You kn-..oh I mean, he's my best friend.." Anna said, stumbling over her words as she realized that Ela indeed didn't know Kristian. They had passed each other in the cafe once and Anna was sure she had answered a few texts to her best friend last time Ela and her hung out, but other than that Ela hadn't officially met him either._ "Only Elsa has met him.."_ Anna reminded herself.

"Is he..?" Ela started to say, thinking his name over in her head.

"He's the man you saw leaving from the cafe the other day, he came with me so I wouldn't sit by myself..he's also taking some history courses for his generals...but he's moving towards business soon." Anna explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Since you're taking art, I'm unsure if you'll ever really see him much."

"Probably not." Ela sighed, "But I'd still love to meet him..."

Anna smiled at that, wondering how she would feel about Kristian once she met him. He was a charming guy, kind and loyal. He was crude at times, as any guy could be, but he was a gentleman when it counted. She was sure Ela would at least find him alright.

"I'd love for you to meet him too.." Anna agreed, "He's here at the party."

"Everyone's here it seems.." Ela admitted, sighing some. "It's crowded."

Anna nodded her head, "Way too crowded."

There was a thought between the both of them. An idea that they both wanted. Although they had only been here for an hour or so, Ela possibly more, it was becoming a bit much for either of them. Both seeming ready to leave, both unsure how to really express that with their new budding relationship. Especially since they were so unsure about the fact if the other wanted to stay.

But Anna, who was a tad bit more brave, took the plunge.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

They left the party at midnight.

Unsure of where to go or what to do, Anna decided the safest bet was to head back to her dorm with Ela.

"Hope you don't mind the mess.." Anna mumbled, opening her dorm room and flicking on the light.

It wasn't terribly messy, not really. There were a few clothes laying on Anna's chair at her desk in the corner, in the bathroom she did have her makeup and hair ties sprawled all over the counter and she knew she should have probably made her bed. But asides that, the room was swept, smelled like Vanilla and had enough walking space for both girls to move about freely.

"It's comfy.." Ela said, looking around at Anna's decoration. Especially eyeing the pictures on the wall of her old and new friends.

"It's a little smaller than what I'm used to.." Anna admitted, "I used to live off campus...well I mean I used to not go to school at all..but this year I decided to come back and so the most logical thing was to simply board here.".

"This is your first year?" Ela asked, surprised.

"Well, kinda...I started before, but dropped out..." Anna said, a little awkwardly. "But I'm here to stay, I...schools really important to me..I want to do well.."

Ela smiled, "I'm glad you changed your mind!"

Anna was glad too, especially since she got to meet Ela out of all of it.

They spent the next few hour being fools with one another. Ela asked Anna question after question about the pictures on her wall, about her life before coming to Arendelle University and everything in between. They picked a movie off Netflix and watched it while sharing a few Smirnoff's Anna had hidden back behind her food in the mini fridge. By the time three rolled around, both girls were yawning away as Anna started in on questions of her own for Ela.

"Did you tell Jacob we were leaving the party?" Anna asked, lying down on one side of her bed as Ela did the other.

The woman's eyes went wide then, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh he's going to be so mad at me tomorrow.." Ela sighed.

"Today you mean?" Anna corrected her, smugly.

Ela rolled her eyes, "Today, of course!"

"That's fine, I forgot to tell Kristian I was leaving too." Anna said between a long yawn. "Tea of Coffee, Miss Ela?" she laughed.

They had started the 'Miss' thing around two, calling it before their names.

"Coffee." Ela said flatly, "Tea is fine..but coffee is better, you?"

"Coffee." She agreed, wishing she had some. "Cat or Dog?"

"Cat."

"Pepsi or Coke?"

Ela had to think about that one, "Pepsi."

"Country or Hip hop."

"Classical music."

Anna gave her a look, "That's cheating!"

"Fine, country."

"Do you listen to country?" Anna asked, rather curious. She herself listened to almost anything, from classical to current, indie to pop. Anna had a playlist as long as the earth.

"I don't really listen to either." Ela said sheepishly, "I don't listen to the radio very often at all though..so that's why."

"What!?" Anna felt herself screech, "How do you survive car rides?"

Ela shrugged her shoulders, "I've never really needed to drive honestly."

That made Anna shriek again, sending Ela into a fit of giggles.

"Someday soon we are going to drive somewhere, far away and we are going to listen to the radio so you can get a taste of what you've been missing Miss Ela." Anna teased, although very willing to make that happen. She couldn't hide the smile that flitted to her lips as Ela nodded.

"Alright, but you'll have to drive me there..wherever 'there' is." She laughed, adding to the joke.

Anna thought on it, "We'll drive to the beach then."

"The beach?" Ela asked, arching an eyebrow. "We'll have to wait till summer then."

"There are plenty of things to do at the beach besides swim!" Anna pointed out, "We could build a sandcastle, walk along the shoreline..heck we could even watch the sunset!"

"Sounds so very romantic." Ela teased, making herself and Anna blush at the words. "We'll do it then!"

"Definitely." Anna sighed, wishing they were doing it tomorrow. Well, today actually.

At four, Ela chose the next movie for them. "Beauty and The Beast", which Anna hadn't seen since she was probably ten. Anna had managed to make it to the part when Belle started to fall for Beast, the two throwing snowballs outside the castle at each other, when she realized she was definitely falling asleep. A small giggle left Ela's lips as she did and Anna felt the bed dip as she crawled over to her side.

"Your falling asleep.." Ela whispered, hovering over Anna as she sleepily shook her head.

"No...no..you are.." Anna mumbled, feeling it absolutely impossible to keep her eyes open any longer. The last image she saw was of Ela smiling happily over her as Anna turned and made herself comfortable on top of her bed.

"Anna, why are you so cute?" Ela asked, brushing her hand through Anna's hair.

Anna so desperately wished she was more responsive then, more willing to talk and be cute and cuddly with the girl as she was being now. But the alcohol, the hour and Anna's weariness were heavily mixing together, causing her to slip into her slumber all too soon and away from this dream she was having of their night together.

Ela leaned down, her lips brushing against Anna's ear.

"Good night, Miss Anna..." She said, her breath tickling her skin.

"Good night..." Anna happily sighed out, "Good night Miss Ela..."

* * *

The next time Anna awoke, it was noon the next day.

She stretched her arms out, feeling the strain of her unusual sleep schedule. It would take her a few days to get back to a consistent sleep again, especially since she was expected to be up by seven and ready for class on Monday.

_"Thank God it's Saturday..."_ Anna thought, turning to her side and opening her eyes. Surprised when a certain blonde wasn't sleeping at her side.

She jerked her head up, looking left and right on the bed. At first she worried she may have knocked the blonde off her bed and she quickly dove to each side to make sure Els wasn't lying somewhere on the cold floor. But Ela was gone, from her bed, from her room, nowhere to be found.

Anna got out of bed, thinking her night over.

_"Ela was with me last night...wasn't she?"_ Anna thought, putting her hands on her hips as she played it out in her head.

The two had come back to her dorm, had stayed up severely late watching movies and talking till the sun nearly peeked across the horizon and she recalled Ela settling down next to her as she slept. She even remembered Ela wrapping her arms around her at some point as they slept, snuggling together as the morning dragged into that afternoon.

_"Or maybe...I hoped for that last part.."_ Anna thought, eyeing the door to her room. _"Wait...is that...?"_ She gasped, going to a piece of paper at the door. Ripping it down and looking over it slowly.

"Dear Anna, sorry I had to run off this morning...I have work at eleven.." Anna read out loud, "You were so tired, I didn't feel right waking you..but you should call me when your up..use the library's number!". At the bottom there was a number scribbled down, right next to a 'p.s'.

"I had a great time with you, I'll be looking forward to our trip." Anna felt her heart melt at the last part, bringing the note to her chest and closing her eyes. Feeling happier than she ever had before. _"She definitely has to like me..right?"_ Anna thought, remembering how everything went last night. Meeting her brother, leaving the party, the flirting and how they slept side by side. "And I definitely like her..." Anna sighed dreamily, quickly looking for her phone.

It was hidden deep within the covers of her bed, a number of texts from Kristian lighting up the screen as she swiped across the screen.

**Hey, some people saw you leave with Ela...score! -** Kristian

**Are you two doing it yet?**\- Kristian

**If you are...send pics**\- Kristian

**GUESS WHO I JUST MADE FRIENDS WITH**\- Kristian

Attached to the last text was a picture of Kristian and Ela's brother Jacob. Anna nearly snorted, seeing the two laughing with one another as they partied on. Making Anna feel better about leaving them in the first place.

She texted her best friend back, just so he knew she was okay and that he didn't miss anything crazy happening between her and Ela. Also adding that she wouldn't be taking any pictures for him now or in the future. Then she dialed the number of the paper, waiting anxiously on her bed as she waited for Ela to pick up.

"Hello?", Ela's voice sounded like sweet music to Anna's ears.

"Hey..its Anna..!" Anna said, "I got your note.."

* * *

Summer changed to Fall much more quickly then Anna had expected. Before she knew it, the weather was cold enough to wear coats and mittens, jackets and scarves to class each day. The temperatures weren't terrible here in New York, it was the snow that came randomly that seemed to get on everyone's nerves. Coming and going, unsure whether to stay till winter or tease at signs of old summer.

On top of the weather changes, Anna and Ela's relationship was changing too.

Anna now spent every waking moment with Ela, the girl spending every free time she got with the red head as well. Anna knew her favorite coffee flavor, peppermint, and that her favorite color was blue. She knew Ela had a passion for literacy, finer music and learning, while also enjoying in sillier things like tickle fights and eating a whole box of chocolates together with Anna. Each choosing a different chocolate for the other, laughing as they crossed unique and odd flavors, sharing the ones they both liked. She knew when Ela was mad, stressed, hurt, or just grumpy at times, she would become unbelievably quiet. She also knew when she was happy she became cuddly, reminding her of a cat. She especially knew when Ela was feeling silly. The woman would get this look in her eye that Anna could only describe as devious.

She was particularly devious this afternoon before work when she suddenly tackled Anna to the floor of the girls dorm and began to violently tickle her. Anna screamed, fighting back as best she could, turning into a wrestling match that ended with Anna on her back as Ela pinned her down by her wrists.

"Pinned you!" Ela teased, looking quite confident.

"Alright...alright!" Anna laughed, feeling Ela let go just enough, allowing Anna to lunge at her again.

She hardly got the upper edge when Ela managed to get her back down on her back, straddling her and pinning her down once more. Something flashed in Anna's mind about Jacob once saying she was a powerful girl, always besting him in wrestling.

"Pinned you again..!" Ela laughed, smiling down at Anna as she smiled up at her. "Now you have to beg if you want up again."

"Beg?" Anna gaped, kicking her feet madly. "That's a little unfair."

"Aww.." Ela pouted, "So sad.."

Anna gave her a playful look. "Fine, please let me go."

"That's hardly begging.."

"What do you want me to say then?!"

"Say...please, amazing and simply wonderful Ela..please let me get up because I am not nearly as strong as you and cannot do it on my own." Ela finished off in a single breath, looking quiet pleased with herself.

Anna blanked, "How can I possibly remember that."

"Just try I suppose." Ela smiled, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Ah...please amazing...and simply beautiful Ela..let me go..I'm not strong...please?" Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought through it.

"Close, I guess." Ela said with a roll of her eyes, "But I didn't say beautiful."

Anna thought it over, she hadn't.

"Well you are, so it should be a part of my begging." Anna laughed, suddenly feeling warmth spread across her cheeks and ears.

Ela stared at Anna, feeling it too.

"I..." She started to say before tightening her lips together. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Anna replied back, feeling a breath of air escape her as Ela moved off of her and sat down next to her. A breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

They sat there together, quietly in Anna's room for a moment or two. Both rather flushed at the situation they had just been in and the intensity of the words between them. Anna wishing she had been courageous enough to chance kissing her or telling her about her feelings. Unsure how the girl would react, although having a pretty good idea she would be alright with Anna's actions.

"Hey.." Ela said, shaking Anna from her thoughts. "I've got the late shift at the library tonight..want to join me?"

Anna nodded, finding her time with Ela at the library one of her favorite past times.

* * *

"You two seriously haven't fucked yet?" Kristian yelled, his mouth full of French fries.

"Hey...that's my sister you're talking about!" Jacob groaned, covering his ears as he glared between Kristian and Anna.

It was lunchtime, busy students lined in Arendelle cafeteria to be served the days lunch. Burgers and fries. Typically Anna, Kristian and Jacob ate together, whether here in the cafeteria or out at a local restaurant in New York City depending on the time between classes. But on burger days, regardless of time, they always ate in the cafeteria. Ela, caught in conflicting classes, typically ate later in the day.

"Sorry man..." Kristian said, looking sympathetically at Jacob before turning towards Anna. A stern look in his eyes. "But you honestly haven't bumped uglies with her yet?"

Anna groaned.

"I hate that term..your basically calling us ugly." She said, changing the subject.

"No I'm using a different term here so Jacob doesn't get mentally scarred off the idea of you going down on his sister." Kristian explained.

Anna thought it was too late for that, especially as the young man brought his head down to the table.

"You can't have sex with someone if you're not dating.." Anna mocked.

"Sure you can." Kristian said, waving his hand at her. "That's how my parents met?"

"Gotta say he's right on that one." Jacob said with a cringe.

"I don't really want to go that way.." Anna mumbled, playing with her food. "Ela's special to me..I don't want to mess up what we have."

"Trust me Anna..Ela likes you a lot, too much if you ask me.." The younger brother explained, "She's a smart girl, knows more than any person I've ever met...but she's a complete idiot when it comes to these things..I mean in high school back in Norway there was this one guy..."

"I-I don't wanna know.." Anna stammered out, feeling a fire boil inside of her. Jealous as she thought of past lovers of Ela's.

"You should just ask her out." Jacob smiled, picking up his tray of food. "Believe me, she'd say yes.."

The young boy walked away at that, throwing away the last of his food. Making Anna wonder if that's why he was so skinny all the time, because he hardly ate. Her thoughts quickly interrupted by a tap on her fingertips.

Anna looked down to see Kristian was trying to get her attention, his eyes concerned as he poked her in the hand.

"Can I ask you something...?" He asked, voice low.

Anna nodded, slowly.

"Is there any reason you're holding back from Ela?" He asked, eyeing back to see Jacob had walked quite a distance away. "A certain someone...that we don't really talk about anymore."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, thinking Kristian was talking about Shawn.

"Shawn...?" She asked, rather angrily.

Kristian sighed, shaking his head.

"Who then?" Anna laughed, "I don't..understand."

"Elsa..!" Kristian hissed, trying to whisper but finding it difficult.

Anna felt a shiver run down her spine at that, remembering the girl all too clearly now. She remembered their time together, how happy she had been with her and how their relationship had grown to be quite special. It was nothing like Ela's was. While Ela's now was dragged out and steady, Elsa had been quick and to the point. Anna recalled the last night she saw the Queen, the way she leaned over in her sleep and had kissed her before going back to her own time. Changing her life forever.

"Anna...are you holding back from Ela because of...her.." Kristian asked, "Cause...I know Ela is awesome and all...but you shouldn't lead her on."

"I wouldn't Kristian.." Anna said sharply back, actually offended.

"Okay...I just worry..I know how much you really liked Elsa...I mean for a whole year she was your world and..." Kristian trailed off, knowing he wasn't helping the situation. "Take your time..but be careful and make sure you aren't going after this girl because of what you hoped to get from Elsa."

"I won't Kristian..you know me.." Anna said, a little hurt. "I would never do that to Ela."

"Never do what to Ela?" Jacob asked, returning to the table just as their conversation ended.

Anna's eyes went to Jacobs, feeling a guilt weigh on her heavily then as he looked confused.

Kristian quickly recovered for her.

"I was just suggesting a strap on for their first experience together.." Kristian said, "If your gonna go for it...may as well go for gold Eh?"

Both Anna and Jacob groaned, their annoyance with the man plain as day on their face.

* * *

"So I just realized...you've never been to my place?" Ela pointed out, twirling her hair as she walked down the aisle of the library.

Anna looked up from her book, thinking it over.

"I haven't?"

Ela shook her head, "No, we always go to your place."

Anna was surprised at that, thinking over the times her and Ela had hung out. They had come to the library on several occasions because Ela had to work or because Anna had to study. They went to Anna's when they wanted to be alone or walked the streets of New York with Kristian and Jacob during some late Friday evenings. But Ela and Jacob's place? Anna didn't even know where she lived.

"No, I guess I haven't." Anna said, putting the book back on the shelf. It was a book on American History, very helpful for someone who wanted the whole package. But Anna was specifically looking for World War Two, hoping to find something a little more on topic. Typically Anna only stuck with internet searches, but after a convincing chat with Ela one afternoon, she was finding it more acceptable now.

"Well, how about this Saturday then..after work?" Ela offered, wasting no time. "We've known each other for nearly three months now..it is about time you came home with me." She teased, jumping on the ladder to place a book on the higher shelf. Anna turned away as she did, face burning red as she saw up the woman's skirt, practically fainting as she saw her long exposed legs.

"S-sure!" Anna squeaked out, attempting to clear her throat. "Meet here?"

Ela smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

It was around nine thirty when Ela finally got off work. She closed down the library, met Anna outside and walked home together while Anna ordered a pizza over the phone. Hoping the food would be ready by the time they made it to the blondes home.

Ela's place was much larger than Anna's, a home off of campus that her and her brother shared. It was an older home, clearly one she wasn't hoping to spend the rest of her life in. But a nice stable one at that. Ela jerked opened the door, leading Anna inside as she flicked on the lights. Warmth surrounding them as they stepped in from the cold.

"Cool place you have here..." Anna breathed, searching the area.

To her right there was a kitchen with the standard appliances and a black and white tiled theme, on her left, was the living room as well as a connected study where it seemed to be used on a daily occasion. A small bathroom was down the hall as well as another room, but Ela was heading for the stairs. Eager to show Anna it first. Upstairs there was a bathroom, her own bedroom and the loft where she painted from time to time.

Anna spent an extra amount of time looking at her work, awestruck as she recognized the places in her work.

"You paint the city.." Anna gaped, inching closer to see Arendelle University.

"Just my favorite parts.." Ela said shyly, "I use this room for my inspiration, not my school work."

"It's beautiful.." Anna sighed

Ela blushed, quickly grabbing for Anna's hand. "C'mon, let me show you the rest of the house." She laughed out, obviously embarrassed.

"There's more?!" Anna gasped.

There was more, much to her surprise.

There was a basement, filled with game systems and a large t.v hooked to the wall. A mini fridge rested to the side and Anna nearly screamed as she accidentally kicked over an old can, the aluminum clashing loudly with the concrete floor.

"Sorry, this is Jacob's game area." Ela laughed, picking the can up and throwing it in the trash. "I told him to clean up but he was in the middle of a game..so."

"Totally understand.." Anna smiled, allowing Ela to lead her back up the stairs.

Next on their list was Jacobs room, a small area in the back that looked more like a laundry room then an actual room. Anna nearly laughed out as she found out that it was indeed their laundry room as Ela opened up a closest and showed her the stackable washer and dryer, along with several of Jacobs clothes.

"I told him I'd give him the loft, but he chose here for some reason...I guess he figured if he could have the basement to himself then I could have my loft." Ela laughed, "That or he knows I'll paint down there while he's trying to concentrate on his games."

"He doesn't like you painting?" Anna asked, rather confused.

"He doesn't like when I tell him to be quiet because I'm painting." Ela corrected her, "It's a win for us both, I get the better room and tiny painting space upstairs..he gets the smaller room but the bigger space to play downstairs."

"Whatever works!" Anna laughed, melting as Ela gave her a sweet smile.

The pizza came just as Ela was offering Anna a drink from their fridge. They had water, Smirnoff, Pespi and sprite for Anna to choose from. Anna felt particularly special as she took the Smirnoff, noting how Ela knew it was one of her favorites. They sat down in the living room, nestled nicely on Ela's old couch and popped in Titanic. Apparently Ela had never seen the movie before, making it one on their list to watch for the past month now.

"Jacob loves this movie.." Ela said, swallowing the last of her pizza. "Mom always told me he cries like a baby at the end of it..is it sad?"

Anna nodded, trying not to spoil anything else.

"I find it amazing that Jacob has seen it, but not you?" Anna laughed.

"He's a movie geek!" She defended, "He's seen almost every movie on the planet."

_"But Titanic is a classic!"_ Anna thought, feeling her smile cock to the side. _"I wonder if she's even seen Lord of The Rings?"_. That movie marathon would have to wait, especially for how long the movies could last.

"Plus I'm glad I'm seeing it with you anyways.." Ela admitted, poking Anna with her foot. "You are adorable when we watch movies...I just love to see you get excited."

Anna felt her heart explode at that, leaning back in her seat as she finished off her Smirnoff.

The movie went on, both of them watching in silence as Ela rested her legs over Anna's, leaning back and resting her head on the couch. She looked incredibly pissed for a moment at one particular scene, the moment when Jack had saved Rose's life only to be mistaken for possibly attacking the girl. Anna noted this, trying to hide her smile.

"You okay there?" Anna asked, thinking she might have been mad at the mistake.

"I don't like that man.." Ela said, pointing to the screen.

"Jack?!"

"No..no.." Ela said, waving her hands and making the most adorable pout. "That man...Ah Rosie's fiancé or whatever he is.."

"Caledon?" Anna laughed. "And her names Rose!"

"Yeah, I don't know why...but I just don't like him, is he going to be a bad guy?"

Anna pressed her lips together, pretending to zip them shut.

"Fine, don't tell me." Ela sighed playfully, shaking her head at the screen. "Just reminds me of this guy I used to know.."

"An ex?" Anna blurted out, nearly slapping herself in the face as Ela turned towards her. _"Are you an idiot Anna?"_ Anna internally yelled at herself, _"Don't bring up past boyfriends..God..who knows who liked Ela before me, probably everyone in Norway liked her...!"_

Ela gave her a small smile. "No.."

"Oh.." Anna said relieved, nearly wiping the sweat from her brow as she tossed back her Smirnoff.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Ela admitted, eyes widening as Anna choked on her drink. "Is it really that surprising?" She laughed, leaning up some on the couch to look at Anna as she recovered from her coughing fit. "I know I'm not the best girl out there..."

"No!" Anna gasped, "I just was surprised..I thought..."

Anna didn't know what she thought. It was actually quite relieving to know Ela had never had a boyfriend before. No one from Norway was going to come to the states looking for her, nor was some crazy ex from school going to attempt to win her back either. But as she thought more about crazy exes, Norway lovers or Arendelle University couples, the more Anna realized she had said 'boyfriend' and not...

"Have you ever had a boyfriend..?" Ela asked, "I think I recall Kristian mentioning a Hans once?"

"Shawn..." Anna groaned as a scowl worked her way towards her face. "Worst four months of my life..he's the reason I realized I am definitely gay." Anna laughed, "Of course I suppose that's also my infatuation for Women as well but.."

"You're gay?" Ela asked, completely shocked.

Anna could have crawled inside herself, wondering what the hell she had been reciprocating to the woman the last few months of their relationship. _"Have I not been obvious enough?"_ Anna thought, feeling as if she were starting at square one with Ela again. Nearly wishing she hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Kinda...yeah..I mean I guess.." Anna laughed, feeling pressured as Ela continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Is that alright?"

"Well...I guess" Ela said, looking down as if she were disappointed.

"Oh.." Anna breathed out, feeling her eyes gloss over. "Well.." She started to say, her eyes coming down to the edges of Ela's lips as they tried to force back a smile. Before Anna knew it, she was laughing and pulling her into a hug.

"Anna you dork, I'm teasing you!" Ela said, squeezing her tightly. "Of course I know you're gay!"

"Okay, that...was..cruel!" Anna groaned, burying her head into Ela's shoulder. Hoping she didn't actually cry. "Why'd you do that!" She whined, causing Ela to cackle.

"Cause I have a sick sense of humor." She explained, moving back and placing a hand on each side of Anna's head. "But seriously, I've known that since I met you..clearly!" She added, "I would never not accept you, even if you changed your mind and ended up straight or bi..or pan of any of those terms for sexuality!"

Anna relaxed at that, leaning back on the couch as Ela recovered from her fit. She did have a terrible way of making a joke out of a touchy topic. She was lucky Anna's humor was just as ridiculous as hers.

* * *

Halfway into the movie, Anna got up for another Smirnoff, handing one to Elsa as well as she tried to analyze what was happening.

"Wait..when did they become friends..?" Ela asked, twisting open her drink.

"What...they just kissed, weren't you paying attention?" Anna teased, "They're definitely more than just friends now!"

Ela shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll have to start over again..this time I'll get out all my teasing about your exes and sexuality before the movie.".

Anna chuckled, shaking her head at the girls silliness.

"By the way.." Ela started, trying to focus on the movie and her question. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"A what?" Anna asked dumbly, making Ela laugh.

"A girlfriend, Anna!" Ela repeated, "Like your boyfriend only.."

"Ew..spare me the details," Anna said, sticking her tongue out.

"So have you, yes or no?" Ela asked, seeming rather desperate to know.

Anna hadn't, not officially like Shawn. But her mind quickly went to Elsa then, of how they had spent their time together before and how they had behaved. It reminded her a lot like a girlfriend although they were never physically intimate. They enjoyed one another and Anna was even sure Elsa was willing to stay in their time for her. But they were never official, not like they ever could be.

"Oh I hit a sore topic.." Ela said, the lookalike of Elsa smiling sheepishly at her. "You don't have to tell me, I was just being nosey."

But Anna did want to tell her, as much as she could. Only how could she? _"Oh I just happened to fall for a woman who had magical ice powers who transported to our time on accident, ended up staying with me for a month or so before returning to her own time and land after we kissed...oh and by the way..she looks and sounds exactly like you!"_ Anna thought, thinking that sounded the complete opposite of normal.

"I...had a crush I suppose." Anna sighed, eyes drifting on the bottle in her hand. "It ended pretty quickly though."

"Why?" Ela asked, her own voice sounding strained.

"She had to return to her own home." Anna admitted, sheepishly. "It's for the best though, we weren't meant to be."

Ela nodded, behaving off at her words in a way. Anna picked up on this, unsure why she seemed down all of a sudden. Unable to make the connections between her words and Ela's emotions.

"Have you ever had a crush..?" Anna asked, wondering if Ela was thinking of an ex of her own. A interest she had desired for long ago.

The girl smiled, shyly, fiddling with her fingers across the bottle she was drinking.

"Yeah.." She answered simply, avoiding Anna's eyes.

"Girl...boy?" Anna asked, dying to know who had possibly had Ela's past affection.

"Human." Ela teased, making Anna roll her eyes.

"You are curious Ela." She whispered, leaning forward and booping her on the nose. Eliciting a small giggle from the blonde. "But I won't pry..if you want to tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Anna said, moving back. She wouldn't pry if Ela didn't want to tell her. They hadn't been a relationship that has forced themselves into each other business and they wouldn't be now. Not ever if Anna had any say in it.

"It's just...my crush is recent.." Ela explained, moving her drink back and forth in her hand. "Like I...I'm still having feelings towards them..even now.."

Anna swallowed thickly, placing her drink down as she felt she might actually grow ill at the idea of Ela liking someone that wasn't her. Liking a crush, man or woman, on campus that Anna may or may not have seen. It could have been someone she worked with, someone she went to class with or even a friend of Jacobs. Anna wouldn't know, seeing as Ela was being cryptic. Not even offering a gender.

"So.." Anna said, forcing a smile. "Why not tell them?"

"It's not that simple.."

"Sure it is!" Anna laughed, trying to make the girl feel better.

Ela gave her a witty look, "Did you tell her?"

Anna opened and then closed her mouth, watching as Ela arched an eyebrow at her.

"See?" She said, feeling smart. "Not that easy."

"Okay, but you should still tell them." Anna countered, getting her point across.

"I...just care about them..." Ela laughed back, her own voice breaking off as if it was becoming difficult to speak. "We are close and it's scary to think someone could like me..think I am as cool as I find them!" She explained, "I'm taking a chance by confessing my feelings..and by doing so, I feel like they are taking a chance on me too..I could lose one of my closest friends I have ever gained."

Owen was the first thing that came to her mind as Ela said this, the young man being one of her closest friends besides Anna. There were others at the library as well, several actually that Ela seemed briefly friendly with. But none like Owen. Owen has a special place in Ela's heart. Clearly bigger than Anna had anticipated.

"I guess..what I'm saying...is that I need your advice.." Ela said, locking her blue eyes with Anna's green. "I don't want to mess things up with them..but I don't think...I don't think I can let this go..I really like them."

Anna nodded, remembering words of advice Kristian had said long ago when she had conflicting feelings towards Elsa.

_"Don't make this about you..."_

_"She needs my help..."_ Anna finished in her thought, nodding her head as she took Ela's hands in her own.

"Just tell them Ela...go right up to them and go for the plunge." Anna stated, "If you have feelings for someone..they shouldn't just sit and stay inside you, you should let them out and express them..like you do in your paintings."."You're taking a chance, that is true, but your worth it Ela..every little bit.." Anna smiled, squeezing her hands tightly in her own. "Just...walk right up..tell them how you feel and do whatever feels right next!"

Ela smiled, her eyes still worried, but changing as she let out a shaky breath.

"Okay.." Ela smiled, sounding bolder. "Thanks Anna."

Anna smiled, feeling her heart sink. "No problem.."

* * *

Fall finals was brutal.

After her night of talking crushes and exes with Ela, Anna spent the next few weeks studying and preparing for finals with Kristian. Hardly seeing Ela even between classes, making up for loss time with messages by email or late nights on the phone after work. Some nights Anna could hardly keep her eyes open, forcing herself to stay awake to hear Ela's sweet voice on the other line. Occasionally wondering if she could sleep without talking to her just once.

She kept up with this hectic lifestyle, all while being expected to work and eat healthy, until she was finally rewarded with a break. The ending of finals and the results of her final grade.

"No fucking way I got a C.." Kristian mumbled angrily as they walked out of class.

"Deal with it...I got crappy grade as well" Anna sighed, disappointed.

"What'd you get?"

"An A-"

Anna had never seen the man so furious with her.

"God, shut up!" He raged, folding up his paper and shoving it into his back pocket. "Why do A students get so angry at an A-...?

Anna shrugged her shoulders, putting her own paper away. "You only got a C cause you freak out too much during the exams, we got to work on your test taking skills!" Anna said, trying to make the man feel better. "Next semester, we'll work at it again...alright?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Kristian sighed, "But right now, all I want to do is get a beer with my boy Jacob!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Isn't he underage?"

Kristian pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhhh!"

"You're such a pig." Anna mocked, shaking her head.

"You should come with..invite your FWB?" He offered, giving her a knowing look.

"Ela...?" Anna laughed, "FWB?"

"Friends With Benefits?" He explained, jumping out of the way as Anna threw a punch at him. "Well you're certainly getting there!" Kristian laughed, "So you game?"

"Nah, I just feel like sleeping...but I'll text you if I change my mind." Anna promised, wondering if drinks with Kristian and an underage minor was such a good idea.

"Snooze ya lose!" Kristian said with a skip in his step, "Later!"

"Seeya!" Anna called after him, checking the time on her phone. "I wonder if I have enough time to see Ela before my next exam..." She thought, taking off in a light sprint through Arendelle University. She had exactly an hour till she needed to be in class and Ela was more than likely working the library shift today, which was being held close to there anyways. It was a chance, but Anna was willing to take it.

Keeping her eye on the time, Anna made her way to the library. Students were busy with finals this week, probably all taking them now as she pushed through the doors, making the library very much empty minus a large giggly man at the front desk as well as Ela. Or at least Anna hoped she would be.

"Hey Anna Banana!" Owen cried, his voice echoing in the quietness. "What brings you here...?" He asked, leaning over the counter.

It was almost hard to see Owen, knowing he could possibly be the one Ela was crushing on. There were others that could have gained her interest. She could have hoped it was her or it may have been one of the other workers at the library. But Anna wasn't willing to rule anything out yet. And Owen, who would be just as dense as Ela was making the person out to be, fit the profile exactly..

"Wait wait wait...let me guess...you're looking for Ela Umbrella?" Owen asked, speaking before Anna could.

"Ah...yes?" She half laughed, half asked.

"She's out back, garden area." Owen said, pointing towards the way back of the library. "Careful though, she's honestly super busy with all the people we have here today?" He joked.

_"Garden area?" _Anna thought as she thanked Owen, walking towards the back of the library. Towards the garden area she didn't even know they had. But, just as Owen said, near the back and towards the left was a door that read in bright green letters 'Garden'. Behind it was a greenhouse filled from wall to wall with several flowers and vegetables.

Anna took a testing step in, nearly taking her jacket off as heat surrounded her. It was like stepping into a new world, a jungle of greenery. Flourished and bright, making Anna's eyes dart left and right in an effort to soak it all in. As if the view itself wasn't enough, Anna's ears picked up a sweet melody riding through the air. She focused, walking around the potted tulips and roses to where the sound was coming from. Words forming, sounding much like a woman singing.

"I've heard it said...that people come into our lives...for a reason."

Anna brushed her fingertips over a sunflower, slowing her pace as she saw someone hunched over as they filled a watering can with a hose. Hardly a second later, Anna recognized the pale skin of the woman she had been after for months now, the bright shine in her hair and the way she focused on the task at hand. It was Ela and she was singing, pretty damn good too.

"Bringing something we must learn and we are led..to those who help us most to grow..if we let them, and we help them in return." Ela continued, taking each note with care.

Anna stood there, staring as she listened, transfixed by the beauty in her voice. Sending goosebumps across her skin.

"Well, I don't know if I believe that's true..but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.."

The girl leaned up, tugging the watering can with her. Hair done up in a bun, sleeves of her sweater rolled up as well as her pants, walking away from Anna. Unaware that she was being watched, Anna noting that she had headphones in each ear. Listening to whatever song she was singing along with. Her voice climbing with power as Anna cautiously followed her, hoping she'd never stop.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit..as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder..halfway through the wood." Ela sang, tipping the watering can over onto some bright red flowers.

Anna came up right behind her, looking over her shoulder at the plants she was tending to.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better..but because I knew you.." She brought it back, looking over the flowers. "I have been changed for good.."

Anna felt her heart sigh as she finished the last note, forgetting where she was or namely how close she was standing to Ela. So when the blonde turned around, gasping in fear, Anna nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"Anna!" Ela cried, her face going red as the watering can slipped from her fingers.

Anna, being the helpful idiot she was, tried to grab it. Managing to tip it awkwardly and spill the entire can of water down the end of her shirt and pants. Her own face going as red as Ela's as the two just watched it happen, unable to help even if they pulled it away.

There was a silence between them, Ela looked both frazzled and on the verge of laughter while Anna just looked miserable. The red head completely soaked from the waist down.

Green eyes fell on blue and Anna sighed, "I know your going to laugh...go on.." Anna mumbled, setting the can down on the wet floor. Both looking down at Anna's wet clothes.

As if seeing Anna's wet pants were a trigger, Ela covered her face and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Just because I said you could, doesn't mean you should!" Anna groaned, trying to wring her shirt out as Ela pulled her headphones out and pushed them into her pocket. Laughing at Anna the entire time. "I guess that's karma for scaring you.."

"Yes, it is..!" Ela laughed, coming forward and brushing her fingertips lightly at Anna's leg. Attempting to wipe some of the water off, causing a fit of giggles again. "Why did you sneak up on me?" She asked, "I haven't seen you in weeks and you I..I thought I was being attacked."

Why had Anna snuck up on her? Anna nearly forgot in her embarrassment. Remembering just as quickly as Ela picked up the empty watering can and repositioned the headphones in her pocket.

"Your voice!" Anna exclaimed, turning to walk with Ela as she brought it over to the hose. "I wanted to come see you before class, but..then I was distracted and..you never told me you could sing!"

Ela gave her a cute smile, "You never asked."

Anna hadn't, but she still felt robbed of not being able to hear an angel sing.

"Seriously, I've never..I mean never heard anyone sing so..are you..I mean.." Anna stuttered, feeling foolish as Ela giggled teasingly at her. "Why aren't you using it?"

"My passion is art Anna, painting.." Ela explained, focusing on her task before her. "I could never sing..for a career, in front of people..God..I'd be so embarrassed."

"I bet you'd be good at it...once you got used to the crowds" Anna suggested, leaning against a table, carefully avoiding the plants that grew there. "I mean you literally had me transfixed and I couldn't even hear any music with it...nor did I even know the song!"

Ela turned, giving her an odd look.

"You've never heard of Wicked?"

The name sounded familiar, still making no connections.

"Nope.." Anna sighed, shaking her head.

Ela shook hers as well, "I know what we are doing next time you come over."

Anna's brain fried at that, thinking of all the ways her words could be turned into a more compromising statement. Shaking them off as Ela took the watering can in her hand and looked Anna up and down.

"I'm surprised you don't have class...or that you're not running home to change." Ela said, eyeing her wet pants.

Anna looked down at them as well, almost forgetting she was wet with the whole discussion over Ela's voice. "I've got a final soon, I wouldn't have enough time regardless.." She sighed, wondering how many stares she'd get when she walked into the room. Freezing cold and wet. "I'd much rather spend my time here anyways, at least it's warm?"

Ela smiled, shaking her head at Anna's silliness.

"What have you been up to today?" Anna asked, "Have any finals?"

Ela shook her head, "I finished them yesterday."

"Passed?"

"I don't know yet..probably, won't know for a week or so."

Anna nodded, knowing that reality all to well.

Ela put the watering can down, looking over the plants in a motherly way. Making Anna's heart feel light and fluttery. Ela could sing, she could paint, she was good at school and was everything Anna needed on a bad day. Was she even real?

"Did Owen tell you I was back here?" Ela asked, rather suddenly.

Anna nodded.

"I'm glad he let you in, but I did tell him to call back when someone was coming.." Ela laughed, smiling ear to ear as they talked on about the man.

"Do you two always work the same shifts?" Anna asked.

"We take the same classes," Ela added, "So working the same shift just comes with that."

Anna nodded, swallowing as she recalled the conversation they had the other night. Weeks ago, discussing of Ela's recent crush and Anna's past one. Filling her with a silent jealousy, still unsure who Ela's heart belonged to. Wondering if it was Owen or somebody Anna hadn't known. Deep inside wishing it was her.

"Have you...um.." Anna trailed off. "Have you talked with your 'crush' yet?"

Bringing up the topic wasn't on Anna's plans for the day, especially since her time was dwindling down to the wire before her final. But Anna was curious, nearly killing her to know about Ela and Owen or whoever it was she liked. The final verdict of her possible love interest.

Ela shrugged her shoulders, keeping her back turned from Anna.

"I was actually going to talk to them today.." Ela said, weakly.

"Oh..!" Anna spat out, surprised by the urgency. "That's _so_ great."

There was a fakeness to her voice, Anna knew it and unfortunately Ela knew it too as the girl turned to face her directly. A curious look on her feature as Anna avoided her eyes, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong...?" Ela asked as she noticed Anna's pained look. "Everything okay?"

"Psh, yeah?" Anna laughed, sounding even worse. "I'm totally cool..peachy...Ah..so happy, beyond happy like really..so happy..yeah..totally."

"You're also blabbering.." Ela pointed out.

"Ah..." Anna gaped, swallowing her words. Erupting them back into silence, this time making it completely and utterly awkward. "I...Uh..I.." Anna stuttered dumbly.

"Anna..?" Ela said, reaching out her hand towards Anna's. "Can I..."

The move was supposed to be sweet, Ela was trying to help Anna. But the red head took one look at her hand, realized what she was trying to do and panicked. Stepping back, Anna's foot collided with the hose and sent her falling backwards onto the dirt floor. Nearly connecting her head with the side of the table.

"Anna!" Ela cried, trying to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Anna snapped, picking herself up and rushing towards the door. "Sorry, I have...my class..it's about to start!" She said, bitterly. "Sorry, I'll call you!"

Ela called out to her, looking saddened by Anna's abrupt leave. But the woman kept going, through the flowers and plants, out the door, past the books and out into the cold. Unable to bring herself back, even for Ela.

* * *

"You choked?" Kristian asked, his voice sounding confused over the phone.

Anna nodded, grumpily. "Yeah...and I probably failed my exam.."

"What?" Kristian hissed, "Why?"

Anna didn't know why. Maybe it was because she walked into class freezing and sopping wet, frost clinging to her legs. Or perhaps it was the fact she had just bailed on Ela, freaking out over stupid crushes and doing the exact opposite of what she set out to do. Be there for the girl.

"I don't know..." Anna groaned, now home and changed hours later. "I completely fucked everything up in the span of a half a day.."

That made Kristian laugh, "No you didn't...just sounds like you ended up being an idiot as usual..not really fucking up!"

Anna grimaced, "That's so much better."

"Hey it's better than being an ass for the day?"

Anna groaned, not seeing the difference.

"Just call her..tell her you're sorry for running out and blame it on your finals messin with your brain!" Kristian laughed, "Stress does make people snap from time to time!"

_"I can't possibly call her after I ran out like that.."_ Anna thought, remembering how it all went down. Tripping over the hose, shrinking away from her touch and running out before Ela could even get a word more about her love interest. _"She could hardly help me up before I pushed her away.."_

"Anna?" Kristian called, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yeah..?" Anna asked, breathing in and out slowly.

"Just. Call. Her." Kristian said, "Got it?"

Anna swallowed thickly, nodding her head. "Got it.."

* * *

She didn't call her, instead opting to take a nap, leaving her phone on silent. Knowing the man was going to call or text her every minute on the hour until she finally did. Anna curled up in her bed, drifting off to sleep, trying to ignore the man's words as they swirled through her head.

* * *

Her eyes slowly slid open to darkness, eyes focusing down at the ground as her phones screen lit up brightly. Anna groaned, stretching her arms up and over her head, clicking on a lamp near her bed and looking up at the clock.

"Eleven..?" Anna sighed, turning over and reaching down to her phone to look through it.

She had so many notifications, she started to panic. Worried someone had died. But a good swipe across her phone and she realized it was only Kristian, the man texting her over and over again. Begging for updates and asking if Anna had called Ela yet.

Anna sighed, swiping her phone again to see she had even more unread notices. She clicked on them, sitting up in her bed as she noticed she had several missed calls from Ela.

"Ela..?" Anna gasped, jumping out of bed and standing in the center of her room. She was just about to hit call, hoping to call her back, when she noticed Ela had left her several voice messages. Anna wasted no time, calling her voicemail.

"You have..three new messages.." The inbox droned on, "...calling at nine thirty five p.m."

"Hey Anna, I was off from work..just wanted to see if you were home.." Ela's voice said, sweet as ever. "I'm stopping by your dorm, call me back so I know you're home.."

The message ended, the next going on about the same way.

"Hey Anna, call me back when you get this..I'm waiting downstairs.." Ela chattered, a loud wind still blowing in the background.

Anna felt guilt hit her, knowing the girl was waiting outside for her to pick up her phone like they usually did. The dorms were typically locked at night, especially after nine. Because of this, Anna would let Ela in after waiting on her phone call. If not picking her up at the library itself. Anna felt her stomach sink, knowing the girl had waited at least a half an hour out in the cold from the second message.

"Next message...calling at ten fifty five..." The inbox stated.

"Ten fifty five?" Anna screeched, looking at the clock as it now said five past eleven. "There's no way she's still..." Anna trailed off, listening to the voicemail. No sooner had it begun, she was reeling out the door.

"H-hey Anna, call me back." Ela said shakily over the phone, keeping it quick and short. The wind sounding heavier then before.

Anna left her door ajar, running down the dorm hallway, ignoring the stares she got as she made a dash for the stairs. She was bare foot, wearing nothing but a tee and shorts, about to run out into the night air. But she didn't care, how could she possibly? Knowing that Ela was still quite possibly downstairs, shivering in the cold, walking home alone.

She burst through the front doors of the dorm, feeling as if her toes were going to split open as they made contact with the icy cold ground. Biting through the pain as she looked left and right for Ela.

"Ela!" Anna cried out, stopping to search the grounds.

She really must have looked crazy then, looking around madly for the girl in summer wear. Still that didn't stop her, Anna shaking the cold from her bones.

"Ela!" She yelled, her voice echoing into the night.

"Anna?"

Anna turned on her heels, catching her breath as she stood face to face with Ela. The blonde had her phone in her hand, bundled up in a small jacket and was staring at Anna with both shock and relief.

"Ela.." Anna sighed, throwing her arms around the girl. Squeezing her tightly in a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

Ela shook her head, "It's fine..I was worried..and.."

"No it's not fine.." Anna said, feeling the cold dig into her as she stepped back. "You waited out here for me...and I...I just.."

Ela sighed, wiping at her red nose. "It **is** fine Anna..the cold doesn't bother me..remember, I'm from Norway?" She teased, looking Anna over. Seeming relieved that she was all in one piece. "I was just worried you didn't come home so..I wanted to wait for you.."

Anna wasn't sure why Ela had done that, only knowing she didn't feel any better about it as Ela visibly shivered.

"Lets just..go inside.." She smiled, moving forward and tugging on Anna's wrist. "I'm not sure if anyone's told you this Anna, but summer isn't coming for awhile..." She laughed, moving them towards Anna's dorm building.

Anna chuckled weakly, honestly just happy to see Ela's smiling face. Her worries ceasing for a fine moment as the two went inside.

* * *

In her hurry Anna had forgotten her dorm keys, leaving them both out in the cold until another student had returned and recognized Anna. Allowing them in, even though they didn't have a key. Or possibly because Anna looked crazy out in the cold weather with nothing but pj's on.

They warmed up quickly in her room. Anna babied Ela terribly, wrapping her in blankets and going downstairs to get hot cocoa from a vending machine. Even cranking up the heat when she returned, fully knowing she might get in trouble from the university for that one.

"Why did you wait so long...?" Anna had to ask, trying not to place blame on Ela for the nights events. Still finding what she did to not only be startling but a little ridiculous. "It's late..and..I..what if you..." Anna found it difficult to speak again, "Why didn't you go home..?"

Ela shrugged, "I was worried about you Anna.."

"But.."

"I've never seen you so upset...with me..before.." Ela admitted, bringing up the earlier events.

"I wasn't upset with you...it's just.." Anna trailed off, remembering Kristian's excuse. "It's finals..had me all out of sorts..I'm sorry.."

Ela gave her a look at that, as if she had seen past Anna's lies. "I understand.." Ela said regardless, giving her a small smile. "And you don't need to apologize to me Anna..I.." She paused, thinking over her words. "I wanted to stay.."

Her words, although soothing, didn't take away Anna's guilt any time soon. It would probably be days before she felt better about doing that to Ela, especially if the girl became sick because of it.

"You're being absolutely charming by taking care of me anyways..." Ela added, looking down at her cocoa shyly. "I'm just glad I got to see you..after today.."

Anna smiled, picking up on her last few words.

"Did you tell them?" She asked, trying to sound as eager as she could. Without all the fake this time.

Ela gave her an odd look, "Them?"

"Your crush.." Anna reminded her, sitting down on her bed next to Ela. "You said you were going to talk to them today."

"Oh..." Ela laughed out, looking a little pink on her cheeks. "I tried.."

"You tried, did it not go well?"

"I don't know..." Ela laughed again, looking down at her cocoa. "I tried to..but they ran away from me.."

Anna's eyes widened, _"Geeze...both of us did?"_ She thought.

"I guess it was my own fault, I wasn't more forward..." Ela sighed, "I chickened out."

"Ela.." Anna breathed out, "It's alright...I'm sure they..probably feel the same."

The blonde nodded. "I know they feel the same now.." She said, never realizing how it hurt Anna to hear those words. "So..I suppose I just need to be more obvious then." Ela said, blushing a shade deeper. "I was thinking a kiss.."

_"A kiss, already?"_ Anna wanted to say, knowing her heart was somewhere in her gut down.

"What do you think?" Ela asked, "Too forward?"

Anna bit her lip. She wanted to tell her yes, only because it meant if she didn't that someone was going to get a kiss from the girl of her dreams. The two answers were battling around in Anna's head furiously. One side telling her to be good, the other screaming at her to be bad.

"Anna..?" Ela asked, seeming to recognize her indifference.

"Well.." Anna said, biting her lower lip as she forced herself to make a decision. "I'd say..no...that's not too forward at all Ela...especially if they aren't understanding your feelings..there isn't a reason why you shouldn't just go for it." Anna finished, feeling better as she saw Ela smile for her. Pleased with her answer.

Even if Anna wasn't.

"Good.." Ela sighed, moving downward and placing her hot cocoa on the floor.

Anna smiled, watching her move, said smile fading as the girl came back and scooted closer to Anna. Their legs bumped and Anna felt a hand come up and wrap slim fingers on the back of her neck, pulling her towards Ela's as she enclosed in on her.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." She said, hovering over Anna's lips briefly, before moving their lips together in a small sweet kiss.

The kiss was different than what Anna had expected. It wasn't cold, it wasn't laced with frost or even left Anna with snow on the tip of her nose. Instead it was warm, demanding, and as Anna pulled back with a dazed, dopey look on her face, she realized the girl tasted like peppermint. Ela's favorite flavor. It was very different, but God was it good.

"Y-you kissed me..." Anna sighed dreamily out, as if she couldn't comprehend it.

Ela nodded, her face unsure.

"But your crush.." Anna said, rather dumbly now, making Ela giggle.

"Anna its you..?"

"What's me?"

"You're my crush Anna.."

"But Owen..?"

Ela gave her an odd look, making Anna's brain explode with realization.

"I think I misunderstood..." Anna laughed lightly, feeling incredibly stupid.

Ela nodded, "You did..."

"So it's me...all this time?" Anna asked, feeling as if she could die from happiness. "You've liked me this whole time?"

"I've more than liked you Anna.." Ela admitted, wrapping her other hand around the back of Anna's neck. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you..but I really do.."

Anna smiled, "I really do too.."

Ela looked so relieved then, hearing that Anna liked her just as much as she had. Making Anna wonder how long she had been hiding her feelings, thinking it might have been the same amount of time as her. Ever since they'd met.

Anna leaned in, eliciting a second kiss to Ela's tender lips. Ela accepted it, leaning back as Anna deepened the kiss. This kiss, unlike the first, was more urgent. More powerful. And Anna felt her fingers trail down Ela's body slowly, tugging her hip closer to her, meeting it with her own. Underneath her, the blonde started to gasp and little shivers tore through her body, cool fingertips pressed greedily into Anna's shoulders, holding on tight. Feeling a powerful desire fill them both from the weeks of waiting.

"Anna.." Ela sighed, eyes squeezing shut as Anna started to kiss down her neck. "Is...are you sure...this is alright?" She asked, biting her lower lip as Anna moved back to look at her. "I just..." She trailed off, looking flustered, "I really want this...do you?"

Anna smiled, "Of course Ela..I want this..I want you.."

Ela sighed, kissing her hungrily.

"You can have me.."

* * *

"What was her name?"

Anna's eyes looked up at Ela, leaning on her side as Ela looked at the photo in her phone. The first initial shock was gone from her eyes, now settling with some hope to understand.

After it all, after the confessions, the kissing and the sex, they lay in bed together late into the next morning. Ela and Anna, perfectly formed against each other as they talked. The topic of the day being the woman on Anna's phone and the secret she had been hiding for the past few months.

"Her name was Elsa.." Anna explained, watching as Ela arched an eyebrow at her. "We took that the very first day she came to our time."

"Which you still don't understand why it was your time..of all times?"

"Right.." Anna said, feeling a guilt weigh on her as she explained it all. Everything about Elsa from Arendelle, the snow Queen who had traveled to their time, how she had grown feelings for her and how she had to make the better decision to let her go. It was something Ela needed to know, especially if they were going to move forward with their relationship. Not only because of several things like Anna's family and Shawn knowing of the old Elsa but also for Anna's guilt. Knowing that if she held back from Ela now, it could come back and bite her later down the line.

"She looks..just like me.." Ela said, staring at the phone in awe.

Anna nodded, "Do you believe me?"

Ela shook her head, "There is too much proof to not believe you.."

The picture itself was reason enough for Anna's story to be true. Ela had never taken a picture with Anna in all the months they had hung out, at least not with Anna's phone at her old apt.

"Will...Elsa ever come back?" Ela asked, sounding more worried than hopeful.

Anna shook her head, "No.."

"Do you miss her?"

Anna would be lying if she said no, only trying to make Ela feel better. That wasn't the type of relationship she'd want from them. A relationship built on worry and petty promises.

"I do..but it's getting better." Anna admitted, "Before I met you..I didn't feel like I'd ever feel better..but now that we've become friends..now that we've..well I guess I just can't see my life as being sad again.."

Ela smiled at that, handing the phone back to Anna. Keeping silent.

"Ela..." Anna asked, sitting up in her bed to sit with her. "Are you..."

"Mad?" Ela asked, voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah..."

Ela shrugged her shoulders. "I think...I don't know..I'm a little sad.." She explained, "Not because you met her or even because she became your friend...even if she really liked you and in return you liked her..". Ela shook her head, eyes becoming glossy. "I think I feel sad because..I worry that you only like me, because of her..and I worry that last night..when we kissed..when we had sex...that you were thinking of her and not me.."

"I would never.." Anna started to say, trailing off to think it over.

When they first started to see each other, Ela was right, she had thought a lot of Elsa. But now? Last night? The only thing that was on Anna's mind was Ela. Sweet, powerful, amazing Ela.

"It started off like that.,I'm not going to lie to you..Ela.." Anna sighed, looking down at her fingertips. "When we first met I couldn't stop comparing you two, thinking of ways you were the same and how you were different." Anna continued, "But as I got to know you more..the similarities faded and eventually Elsa just became a fond memory of a time long ago..a memory I'll hold on to for the rest of my life..". She looked up to Ela then, "But it certainly can't compare to our memories we have together...nor can the ones we share compare to hers..does..does that make sense?" Anna chuckled at the end, relieved when Ela nodded her head.

"It does.." She whispered out, a little unsure.

Anna reached over, taking her hand in her own. "When we kiss..when we touch..when we do anything together Ela...it's just you and me..alright?" Anna soothed, "I like you..so very much..I believe if anything..Elsa was like a big push for my life..to bring me to you."."Before I met Elsa, I was spending my days just being around..allowing my ex to control me and never really caring much for my future.." She sighed, "But after she left and I decided to go to school, officially break ties with Shawn and eventually meeting you..I think it's all because she needed to put me in the right path..to you..my future."

Ela smiled a small smile, bringing her hand up and caressing Anna's face. "I think so too.." She said, still looking a little sad. "Is it alright..that it still kinda hurts..?"

Anna nodded, "It's definitely alright.."

"Good.."

"Is there...I mean..can I..?"

Ela silenced her by a shake of her head. "I just want you to hold me.." She breathed out, melting Anna's heart.

The red head moved closer, wrapping her arms around Ela as they sunk into her bed. Ela rest her head against Anna's chest and wrapped her pale arms around her torso, breathing her in slowly as Anna began to run her fingers through blonde locks.

"Thank you..." Ela sighed, "For telling me.."

Anna nodded, "Thank you for understanding..even if you don't.."

Ela chuckled, "I do..I just need some time."

After everything, Anna was willing to give her at least that.

* * *

**Six months later.**

Summer was welcomed back to New York like an old friend.

The students at Arendelle University were eager to be outside for the warm weather, even more eager to be done with classes for the summer as some did. Having working all school year on classes, keeping up with jobs and maintaining a social life.

Anna was one of the students who was taking a break for the summer. She had never gone to school during the summer months and didn't plan to start that up anytime soon. Summer was her time to relax after working her butt off all school year, she couldn't imagine spending every beautiful warm day stuck inside.

Along with Anna, Ela took time off from school as well as Jacob. Ela would still be working at the library and Jacob would more than likely find a job that would help him earn some extra money. But Kristian, who wanted to be done with school, had decided to take some extra courses.

"I want to graduate as soon as I can..no reason to drag it out!" Kristian pointed out, leaning back on the couch of his dorm as Steven fell comfortably asleep on his lap. "All you noobs just started, eventually you'll see the benefit to going during summer."

Anna rolled her eyes, shifting in her girlfriend's arms as they sat together on the floor.

"We'll text you from the beach!" Jacob intervened, coming in from the kitchen with a drink in hand. Plopping himself down on the couch next to Kristian. "Then we'll see how eager you are to say that!"

Kristian gave him a look, "And when I'm done with school in less time than you, I'll be texting you from my high paying job!"

Jacob went to argue that, the younger of the two seeming to feel differently about Kristian's idea, when Ela intervened.

"We'll just have to go somewhere before you start school in a few weeks!" Ela said, looking down at Anna before focusing on Kristian. "It wouldn't be the same without you Kris."

Kristian rubbed the edge of his nose, looking quite pink in the face. "Thanks, see if only you two were as nice as Ela here?" He laughed, throwing a few playful punches at Jacob. Jacob trying to fight back.

"But seriously, we should!" Ela continued, "Like this weekend or something!"

"Where to?" Anna laughed, thinking of a number of places they could go. Trying to think of a reasonably cheap or free way of spending the day together.

"Why not as Jacob said?" Kristian offered, "The beach?"

Jacob, Anna and Ela all agreed, the beach.

* * *

They woke before the sun, setting off in Kristian's car towards the beach just south from Arendelle University. The morning was chilly for the summer, still they packed their beach towels and gear, wearing swimsuits underneath their clothing in hopes that it would warm up by the time they arrived.

Ela and Anna sat in the back, hand in hand as Jacob played with the radio up front with Kristian. Both Jacob and Ela acting as if they had never heard music before, listening to songs by Meghan Trainor, Katy Perry or even Ed Sheeran for the first time in their lives. Practically leaving Kristian and Anna breathless as they doubled over laughing.

By the time they arrived, Ela had officially fallen in love with the song 'Don't' and was quietly humming along to it as they parked and set out for the sandy shores.

Jacob and Kristian wasted no time, ripping their shirts off and running towards the water like children. Squealing madly as they jumped in, realizing how cold it was. Refusing to leave even as their teeth began to chatter.

"Idiots..." Anna laughed.

She had decided to take her shorts off, leaving her shirt on as she arranged their belongings, eyes casting to the boys as they kicked and played through the water.

"They're pretty excited?" Ela said, coming up next to Anna.

"Yeah..I.." Anna trailed off, eyes falling on Ela as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a turquoise blue bikini top against creamy white skin. The bikini hugged her breasts in just the ride way, that Anna was turned into a blubbering idiot. Ela continuing to fry the poor girls mind by taking off her shorts next to show off her matching bottoms. "I-I..I.." Anna said, knowing her face was completely red then. "I...I.."

"Jesus Christ did you break her?" Jacob laughed, coming up behind Anna and patting her on the back. Sending a harsh chill down Anna's spine from his cold wet fingers. "Hellooooo?" He teased, waving his hand in front of her green eyes.

Kristian was right behind him, ready to make some wise ass crack when his eyes also fell on Ela, looking just as flustered as Anna.

"Wow." Kristian said, earning a grossed out look from Jacob and a punch from Anna.

"Why don't you go back to swimming!" Anna yelled, pushing him away. "My girlfriend and I want to be alone!"

"Oh God she's already doing that 'my girlfriend' crap again!" Kristian shrieked, "You can't just keep the view all to yourself!"

"Come on Kristian, let the love birds be!" Jacob laughed, tugging the man by his arm. Pulling him back towards the water. Leaving Anna alone with Ela.

"Sorry.." Anna sighed out, trying to keep her eyes leveled. "You just..you look.."

Ela smiled, bringing her hand up to pull the girl towards her kiss. "Thank you..and don't worry, I'm a little flustered seeing you in that too." Ela commented, eyes skimming across Anna's legs for a moment before giving her a knowing smile.

Anna bit her lip, praying to god she could hold herself back while out in public like this. Suddenly feeling as if today was going to be a long day.

As the sun rose higher, more people arrived at the beach. Some with children, some with pets. Anna and Ela got in the water then, splashing and playing with Kristian and Jacob, having a blast as the waves knocked them down and the cool waters fell against the growing heat on their skin.

By midday Ela and Anna were sitting off by their stuff, Kristian was looking for seashells while Jacob focused on making a sand castle for the two of them. His expression, all precise and determined, made Anna chuckle.

"He's so serious..." She commented, leaning back on her arms. "He must really want to make a perfect sand castle."

Ela shook her head, "Or just impress Kristian."

Anna laughed, knowing that to be true.

They joined the two quickly after the short conversation, helping them build and dig, decorate as well as collect water in buckets to make a pretty decent castle. Reminding Anna of her childhood, spending days at the beach with her Uncle Oaken and his family.

As the day slipped into the night, people started to venture off the beach, leaving it practically deserted asides the four Arendelle students. Anna and Ela dressed back in their clothes while Kristian and Jacob took a walk down the beach by themselves. Claiming they were gonna search for women to flirt with, asides the hour. Leaving the girls once again alone as they lie side by side on a blanket, looking up at the stars. The few they could see in the early evening.

"I wonder how many stars there are in the entire universe.." Anna whispered, bringing her hand up and counting the few she saw. Making it up to twenty.

"Billions.." Ela laughed, "You could see more in Norway.."

"I bet..probably more prettier there too.."

Ela shook her head, "Not from what I've seen.."

Anna smiled at that, keeping her eyes on the star, listening to the gentle waves of the ocean. Almost peaceful enough that she could fall asleep, wondering if Ela was thinking the same.

But the girl wasn't thinking that, quickly spilling her mind to Anna.

"Did Elsa ever watch the stars with you?" Ela asked, neither bitter nor cruel, just curious.

Anna shook her head, "I'd like to think she did with her sister though.."

"Ah-na?" Ela asked, watching as Anna nodded her head slowly. "Like us?"

The red head chuckled, "Yeah kinda.."

"Do you ever wish you could see her again..?" Ela asked, moving closer to Anna and snuggling with her. It was a defensive move, a way for Ela to feel more secure when she asked Anna questions. Letting her know that she was Ela's. Even if Anna always reminded her so. "I thought of that the other day..what I would say to her if we could ever meet.."

"What would you say?" Anna asked, honestly curious.

"I'd tell her thank you.." Ela admitted, "For sending you my way.."

Anna sighed, "I think I would too.."

"I couldn't imagine being as happy as I am now with you Anna..." Ela whispered, "I'm so glad I met you.."

Anna turned to look at the girl then, feeling smitten as she stared back. Wondering how she had become so lucky to be here with her now, lying underneath the stars. Yes that had been Elsa's help, even more it had been their perseverance that helped as well. But thinking back on it, truly looking it over, she still couldn't believe it. That Ela and her were dating, completely and utterly in..

"I love you.." Anna said, right as the words came to her mind.

Ela sucked in a sharp breath, looking rather surprised by the words.

"I do.." Anna stated, "I love you Ela.."

The women stared at each other for some time, green eyes and blue. Anna wasn't expecting her to say it back, especially since she had caught her so off guard with the words. Still Ela sighed, smiling ear to ear and she moved over to kiss Anna tenderly. Moving back to look her right in the eyes.

"I love you Anna.." She sighed, "With all my heart."

_"Good.."_ Anna thought, pulling Ela close as the two snuggled together under the stars. Ela and Anna, Anna and Ela, happily together and in love.

"Where do you think we should go this summer..?" Ela asked, "I heard it's beautiful in Norway..and my Mother and Father do want to meet you?"

"That would be amazing.." Anna breathed out, making Ela giggle.

Although anywhere with Ela, would truly be amazing.

"So shall we?" Ela asked, seeming hopeful to take Anna home with her.

"Definitely.." Anna laughed, kissing Ela right on her nose. Eager for their adventures this summer whether in Norway or New York.

* * *

**A/N-Hey guys! I wrote a pt.2 purely because I was inspired. It's long, it's choppy but hell..if you made it all the way down here and liked it then score one for me! I couldn't get Ela and Anna out of my head, needed to finish their story and possibly (if I feel inspired) write the actual 'Ah-Na and Elsa story next. Thanks for the love with the last chapter. If you guys want to critique it, send me some love or add some insight on a new idea...send me a review (or a message!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!-TP**

**p.s- I have been dying for a elsanna titanic fanfic..anyone writing it..let me know!**


End file.
